The Fight Of Two Different wars: Revamped
by Pyroflameburst
Summary: A revamp of my old story, now hopefully much better written.  Spyro and Cynder have defeated the dark master. Ten years since then everything is fine. But what happens when Spyro knocks into a friend and he tells him a threat greater then malefor is here?
1. A new beginning

**Hello my minions! Now I know I said I would finish the story of the sequel, but I couldn't think of any good way to continue at all. You may see it differently I am well aware of that. But for mine and your own sanity I'll try to finish Fires Flame as best as I can while I revamp the first story; TTF2DF. Now since I DO have spring break (Started today) I will be able to write much more then I could before. I'll try to get one chapter in a day, possibly two- but no promises.**

** Now, behold the re-vamped, re-imagined; uh…re-newed... Yeah I ruined it, just look down there.**

A sun floating over the horizon, showing its glorious light on a flourishing forest of trees and jagged mountains, was met by two familiar dragons.

"I can't believe it's been just over a whole decade since we beat him, can you even believe it's been THAT long?" a black dragoness said. She looked at her soon-to-be mate, named Spyro. He was a large, muscular purple dragon; born once every eon. He had golden and orange wings with a crest going down to the tip of his tail the same color. Spyros lavender eyes looked back to Cynder, a black dragoness that had magenta wings and a silver scythe tipped tail. Her green eyes looked so calm and tranquil, such unlike a decade ago where they were filled with agony from the war and knowing the Dark Master made her do terrible things. But now she was finally over that.

"Huh, yeah. It's been so long," he smiled at her, but suddenly a growling emerged from Cynder. She flushed with a little embarrassment and her cheeks turned a tiny bit red, "looks like some ones a little hungry. I'll be back in a little bit with something, okay?" he playfully laughed.

"Don't be foolish, I can get my own food; thank-you-very-much~" she grinned in a matter of fact tone.

"Hmm, but you might be too tired, I think I'll get something instead," he started to walk into the trees.

_"*Sigh* here he goes again, being the big brave hero by bringing food… again. Come to think of it- when WAS the last time I hunted? It has to be at least a few months! I'm going to get some food before he does, then I'll prove I can take care of myself; food wise of course."_ Cynder thought. She ran into the trees only a few minutes after Spyro had left, but he was already far from her.

After a couple of tens of minutes, maybe 20 or so, Spyro had started to get frustrated; but alas a snap of a twig caught his attention.

"I hear you my little dinner…" he crouched down to the ground, as to make as little sound as possible. He heard another snap of a twig and in an instant he leapt towards the sound. Now usually he'd be happy that he caught something by only sound. But unfortunately for him, it wasn't any ordinary sheep or deer he'd wish he'd caught.

"Spyro, I know it's been many, many years. But this is a little too much of a welcome; friend," a cheetah groaned.

"Hunter? Oh I'm so sorry; you see a certain dragoness is a tiny bit hungry. So letting her starve to death would not be the best of options for me, heh heh," Spyro said getting off hunter and watched as hunter cracked his back since he landed flat on a rock.

"Oh trust me, Spyro. I know how she feels," Hunter sighed.

"Huh, you need food? You're welcome to stay the night with us if you'd like," Spyro replied.

"If you can fit Avalar in it with you, I'd been even happier," Hunter looked down; sitting down on the rock he had landed on.

"What do you mean? Avalar is starving? Why?" Spyro was now wondering just how peaceful this world really was now. He and Cynder had killed Malefor, right? Even if he came back they surely would have known about it quickly.

"Well, I know what you're thinking right now. No; the Dark Master had not escaped his crystal prison to my knowledge. But right now we are in a bit of a crisis," hunter kicked a small pebble into a nearby tree- watching it tumble back down to the cold dirt.

"What crisis? Spyro was starting to worry now. If not Malefor, then what could be wrong?

"How can I put this in a simple term… Well, you see, a few weeks ago something happened. We kept seeing these large explosions miles away from our village. But we didn't know what was about to happen. We should have prepared…" Hunter held his head in his paws.

"Explosions, only weeks ago, and prepared for what?" he started to yell. Just what in the name of god was going on around here?

"I don't even know that much about it. But what I DO know is that another war has begun." Hunter sighed through his paws.

"A war? Between you and what?" Spyro exclaimed.

"I couldn't tell much of it. But there were these two legged figures with two arms. They had armor that radiated with darkness and their eyes blood red. But there was another group; just the opposite. They wore shining pure white armor with a welcoming feel to it. The two, they were fighting against each other. They both had thousands of troops. But they didn't fight with just swords. They had magic, almost like the magic you have; but they also had these things. It was a pretty straight wooden thing, that when they did something smoke came out of it. But when you looked over to where he aimed you saw the person he aimed at fall. It's probably some high-tech bow of some sort. But aside from that, we were somehow drawn into it, and so were all of the countries that were our allies. Which is pretty much… all of them," Hunter finished his dreadful story.


	2. A talk in the park

**Sup people, to tell you the truth Stardust, Nothing major is going to change aside from better detail; well unless I want to. If you just read the old story it'll give you a lot of insight of what's about to happen. I will probably keep the old story until I finish this story, maybe after that so people can look back to see how much I improved :3. Anyway; this is probably going to take me a good month or two to finish because of my break. But after that when I happen to not forget about FF, like I always do, it'll take a little longer for Fires Flame, seeing as I had already planned out what would happen and it would be a good 40 or so chapters. I can probably stretch this story to 20 chapters since I did leave a lot of things out that I found out would really be good in it. Alright alright, I get it just look down there ll Like my arrow? I know you do :3**

**ll**

**V**

It took Spyro a good minute to process what Hunter had said. So these two legged, things, _whatever _they are, have now started a world war… just terrific.

"But Hunter, if every country in the world was drawn into this, why are you guys having so much trouble. Sheer numbers should be able to beat them alone," Spyro was shocked that even though everyone in the world was fighting them they were still in a bad situation.

"I didn't fight… yet, but what I already saw was just terrifying," his voice cracked a little bit, remembering what he saw, "a whole lot of those dark armored beasts, they looked like the elites of the elites, well; they had this power of some sort. They took a scroll out of their little sack that also held their sword. They went up to someone and put the scroll onto one of our troops and just somehow… he… he turned against us. They kept going around just controlling new people and getting around defenses like it was nothing.

"I'd better go back to Cynder and tell her, if anything we should go and help. Besides, she's always saying she never gets and fun time," Spyro pointed his head towards where his home was.

"Alright then, but not too long though; I have no idea where those things are or when they're going to start fighting again, so be quick about it okay?" Hunter replied.

Hunter leapt from tree to tree following Spyro and he flew above the tops of the evergreens and ancient oaks. Unknowingly to them Cynder had caught up just in time to hear where they started to talk about preparations and armored beasts of some sort.

"Black and white armored what? This has to be one of Malefors tricks as he rots in that crystal prison of his. No way he could get out of there!" she thought as she looked back to the deer she had caught not a minute before she spotted them. Dragging it back to Spyros and her home she saw them already sitting and talking as quiet as possible. She came back to the makeshift log cabin large enough to fit a dragon twice as tall as Spyro. It was make of grand oaks and some sort of solid liquid holding the logs in place. She walked inside dragging the deer with her.

"So you're saying that we- oh! Hi Cynder, an old friend came to uh, visit us again," Spyro said breathing out quickly since he didn't notice coming in.

"Yeah… pleasant, so I brought us a deer, is he staying for dinner?" she asked going to the fireplace where Spyro walked over and blew a little fire on the logs already prepared in the fireplace. The logs lit up with life and they coughed up smoke and threw it up the chimney. The sweet aroma of the freshly cut logs filled the cabin and agreed to cook the deer, "anything interesting to say or any news about what's going on in this peaceful world?" she kept her normal tone trying to not sound as if she knew.

"Well just a few things here and there to say, but how about we have that delicious looking deer there, hmm?" Hunter said through a somewhat concerned tone. Surprisingly both Hunter and Spyro ate their share in just a few minutes and Cynder still had at least a good portion of hers left.

"Why the rush you two? It's not like a _war_ is going on or something," she said hoping she'd get to know something without pointing the obvious out.

"Uh, yeah, heheh yeah," Spyro said, "Um, about that. There **is** a war,"

This perked up Cynders head from her meal. So there is a war going on? That and somehow these white and black figures are somehow related to all of this mess.

"And just _what _ in the name of the ancestors IS happening?" she suddenly raised her voice.

"I'll tell you on the way, but we need to go; now!" Spyro got up and nodded to Hunter which in turn got up and started to follow him.

"She acted just as I assumed. This is the worst time for something to go wrong…" Spyro gritted his teeth.

"Why would this time of all be the worst, isn't any time a war breaks out the worst?" Hunter looked up to Spyro, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Ugh, well, you see… she wanted to have something special between us. We aren't official mates yet, and she wanted to have it be official," Spyro choked on his words.

"I'm not following," Hunter said. Even though he and her weren't mates yet, what's that have to do with the war at hand?

"She wants a family," Spyro threw out bluntly.

"… Oh, I can see now how that upsets her that much," keeping his normal look, "hopefully this won't be long then, right?"

"I'd hope so, she really wants a family and take the next step up. We're both aware that children are a big responsibility, but we already promised we'd make it through happily. Now that this is going on she's more sad then upset," he sighed.

"Just tell her everything will be alright and it won't be that big of a deal. Just tell her that uh, we have every country working at its best. It's true too, I've heard that at least half of the ones fighting with us have shifted to a total war status," he quickly came up with from the top of his head.

"Yeah, I hope so," Spyro looked back to the cabin. As he stopped and Hunter did the same. They waited for Cynder to collect her thoughts and come out to go with them to help the effort against these new beings.

**Welp, so far I've kept the original storyline with a few tweeks in some places. Obviously you can tell it's much longer than the original if you read it. The next chapter though is going to be a major change. You'll see what I mean when you- I mean I get to it, haha. I know I forgot the funny last chapter; but both me and my brother were busy. Him going to a meeting and prepping for High School and me training for Cross Country. Trust me, CC is harder than it sounds. You need to run at least 10 miles a day to make Varsity, which is what I'm aiming for. Now then, for the thought-up-in-a-few-seconds funny (:D.**

**Brother: Well, that birthday party was really boring.**

**Me: Excuse me; that was MY birthday party (For real, my b-day is April fools, my bros is the start of spring. Awesome right?)**

**Brother: Exactly, all you do is get like 10 friends and play games all day. Only like for two hours do you even go outside!**

**Me: I get more sun then you do bro.**

**Brother: Only cause you do that dumb sport where you run around in a circle. IT'S SO EASY.**

**Me: Let's see you run ten miles without stopping.**

**Brother: Later, I gotta go to uh, that one place. With the stuff, and the things.**

**Me: Cool story, bro. Now stay there for a second.**

**Brother: Wait wha- (Cane comes out from a random curtain and pulls him away behind it)**

**Me: THE PRANK. ETS ALIIIVE.**

**The Volcano Of Flame: Pyroflameburst**


	3. Thrown into the middle of a tornado

**Welcome back everyone, didn't expect two reviews on the first chapter, lul. Anyway; nothing new really, quarter three of school ends on Friday… no idea why I even bothered saying that O_o. Anyway… just hit that page down button you see on your keyboard. Yeah, wait, no, to the left-LEFT-LEFT I SAID... YOUR OTHER LEFT. Whatever :/ just look down then.**

After going back inside the cabin, Cynder had ample time to think while the two boys stayed outside; talking about recent events and what-not.

"For once in my life can it not just be a perfect world? He promised… he _promised_ we'd start a family, but no. After a new distraction comes along he goes and runs to it like it's his duty. The prophecy is over! We killed Malefor! He has no need to go into this at all!" she dug her claws into the flat, wooden floor, making a few scratch marks along with it, "Ugh! He doesn't have to do any of this, so why does he want to go! What can two dragons do to thousands of creatures that we know nothing about! Hunter said, every country is involved. The world is huge, and we're not. Going into this is suicide, I mean, sure there were thousands of Malefors troops in Warfang; but this is different! We know nothing , _nothing _about them at all. They also have better equipment from what Hunter said. An instant hit arrow, what if that hits us in the head- we'll be dead!" she continued to argue the subject amongst herself. But soon she did come to realize why Spyro wanted to go, even if it sacrificed what they were planning for oh so many years. Coming to a compromise that she will have to tell Spyro, since she might as well go and help, she pushed open the door to find Hunter and Spyro sitting and chatting. Thankfully it wasn't about the war efforts and things, she wanted not a word about it until they got there.

"It's been a thing we've planned for a while, she's easily very upset about this. I don't know how she'll get over it but she has to. Just because we-" Spyro was cut off by Cynder flicking her tail into Spyros cheek, causing him to fall to his side, "she heard what I was saying, didn't she," he sighed.

"I did point to her, but you just kept talking. Now come, we have a long ways to go for Avalar; and we still have no idea just what to expect when we get there," Hunter started to walk after Cynder. Spyro quickly caught up and tried to ask Cynder not to be angry, but knowing her- it would just make things worse. THAT; and she had this angry look on her face that said I will kill you if you mention anything about _that_ anymore.

"Look Cyn, this will be over in just a little bit. Before you know it we'll be back in our cozy home," he said. Hopefully he could cheer her out of her gloomy mood. He walked a bit slower when he heard her growl just a tiny bit.

"Yeah, right…" Cynder said through her anger. She took a branch and pulled it back and let it go. It went at Spyro and almost whacked him in the face.

"I think it would be best if you _didn't_ upset her more. In an easier way of understanding things, just be quiet," Hunter advised.

"I've noticed. I'm just trying to cheer her up. I've never seen her act like this. Having a family must mean a lot more to her then I could ever imagine," he said quieting down as he got to the family part.

"By the way, your brother, Sparx, is at the headquarters of my side of the battle. He'll be thrilled to see you again," Hunter glanced over to Spyro.

Cynder started to day dream about the family that could have been.

"_Look mommy! Look what I did!" a child yelled out. Cynder looked into the backline of the forest seeing her son and daughter. They had been trying to see what powers they could throw out. Finally the son had triumphed and spat out a glorious fire. Granted it lasted for a mere three seconds, it's that he did it is what counted to him._

"_Good job! Now come on dear, show your brother what we can do!" Cynder yelled out to her daughter._

"_Now don't go encouraging more competition, you know what happened last time," Spyro said coming out of the cabin._

"_Oh please- that was just a-_" she was woken from her daydream by a huge explosion that tossed her into the air. Unable to comprehend what was happening, she couldn't think of what to do. Spyro acted on his bare instincts and jumped into the air, catching her and landing into the soft dirt.

"Just what was that?" he yelled out.

"They're here…" Hunter spat out, hatred towards what he saw in the distance.

The event horizon was thick with black and white dots. A red mist loomed in the air; waiting to see what blood of a warrior it could grab its filthy hands on, clashing of swords and bangs of weapons foreign to the four, the shouts of anger and grief from those clashing with the opposite side. Immediately they flew and jumped into battle. Hunter had already told them that the ones in white were friendlies, so they did their best to not mistake them, seeing as almost all the things armor was covered in blood from the top down. The only thing that helped them was the distinct shape of their armor. They were somewhat different from the other, and with that it guided them to fight the true enemy. The barren wasteland was once the ground of a lively cheetah city, now used for war. The thoughts of this ran through Spyros head. War… he had never really seen it before. Sure he went to Warfang, but he never went into the real action onto the front lines. He had only helped reload and protect a cannon, so this is what merciless killing feels like.

"I hate it…" he clenched his teeth trying to get the thought out of his mind.

Cynder on the other hand, was used to killing mobs. She doesn't take pride in it, but due to her darker past; she knew how to effectively use her elements and attacks far better than Spyro did. Hours past, with the battle seemingly never going to end; both Spyro and Cynder were getting tired, and Hunter fought his way to Cynder, to tell her he had been informed that all things not of the original army to immediately fall back. Cynder quickly jumped in the air and through the mess, and dodging arrows mixed with cannon balls on fire, found a familiar purple silhouette. She quickly dove and threw her wind elemental tornado to throw back everything. Once she told him through some fighting they quickly headed back to what seemed to be the defensive lines. Hunter was waiting with the guards in front of a makeshift HQ. It was an elaborate mix of wood and brick, shaped like what looked like a castle. Reinforcements were pouring out of all the gates it held, going to fight and do the duty they were held liable for. Once the three went inside they were escorted through a valley of interesting corridors and hallways. As Spyro looked around he found some nice things. Some had paintings of people of high importance, swords in sheaths; encased in glass boxes, and a unfamiliar wooden/medal mechanism with a plaque under it stating

"FIRST PROTOTYPE SEMI-AUTOMATIC RIFLE. THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO GAVE YEARS OF THEIR LIVES TO HELP MAKE THIS EFFORT AGAINST THE ENEMY THE BEST OF WHAT THEY COULD OFFER TO US ALL."

A prototype… what? What in the ancestors name is a, Semi-automatic… rifle…? Perhaps it was those new bows Hunter was talking about. Though all Spyro did was raise an eyebrow as he glanced over the "prototype rifle" he was astonished at its shape. How were you supposed to hold such a thing?

"No time to think about such foolish things, look at the task in hand," he mentally yelled at himself. Once they entered a room which was bluntly stating it were the leaders quarters, they found a thing that they had never seen before. It stood on two hind legs, like Hunter, had two arms, as Hunter did. In fact; the only different was that he didn't have a tail or hair!

"Thank you four for coming to my headquarters. Now you may or may not be wondering what I am. To make things quick we are called humans, our allegiance is that of the Paladins, which fight for freedom and light. Now with that answered, I have come across the information that you two defeated this… "Dark Master, Malefor", am I correct? Spyro and Cynder nodded their heads in unison, "I can assure you he was child's play compared to what you're dealing with here. Mildly putting it we are outmanned, outweaponed, and pretty much in a disadvantage. Since we have found you two heroes we need you elsewhere. This battle is a lost cause and we will be shipping out in a few hours at most. I'm sorry if this land was once something meaningful to you two and you, Hunter. But we can't hold it, they sent too many for us to handle. My platoons, a count of ten, with 1,000 men EACH; are now down to about three platoons, with each containing only 450 men. While those monsters have more and more coming in then we can handle! The Major sighed, letting his stress out of him, "I'm greatly sorry if I seem angry or inhospitable, but this is a losing cause, this wasteland of a city,"

"Well, I can see your man have _greeeeeaaaat_ morale, by that little speech you gave us there" Sparx said in a matter-of-fact tone, "now let's get to the part where Spyro, the evil she-dragon, and me: mostly me, get to beat the snot out of all those things,"

"This is NOT A GAME! I've had to write letters of grief to thousands of now widowed wives and fatherless children for the past week! Do you know how that feels? To keep writing knowing the list of papers will get higher every minute?" he blurted out, "Sparx, you have been a great help, but please; don't talk such non-sense," he calmed his tone to almost a whisper. He walked over to the window facing the battle field, arms behind his back. He looked outside for a few seconds and lowered his head, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Maybe that isn't such a bad idea! I mean, you have no idea what we're capable of, and if we win this battle, the men in your army will tell the others of how it felt after they won!" Spyro said on behalf of his brother in law.

"What can two dragons do, hm? Throw some fire and, and wind at them? They'll greet you with a hellfire of fireballs and arrows to your chest!" he quietly shouted, "to me, this place is a lost cause, if you want to fight for it then very well. Unless I see a major decisive battle turn into hope, we will leave in one hour, and thirty minutes- tops!"

"Don't worry, we can do more than what we look," Cynder narrow her green eyes at the Major. The two walked out of the room, fully aware of the task laid on their shoulders.

"You ready?" Spyro sighed.

"As I'll ever be," she replied.

**Told you it would be totally different from what I did in the old chapter 3! So uh, yeah. Read, rate… and uh subscribe! Oh wait… that's YouTube :P.**

**No funny today, too lazy to think of one, and my brother is on a week of vacation in Florida. Toodaloo~**


	4. The grit of souls

**Hello there kids, this is Pedobe- *SMACK* FALCON PAWNCHHHHHH.**

**Got your attention did I? If you're wondering where I got the pedobear idea from, go play Amnesia: Dark room. Anyway; it's only been a bit since I made ch 3 a while ago but never got around to upload it, soz. So yeah, remember the rule of ch 3. Look down thar.**

As Spyro, Cynder, and their faithful friend Hunter went out of the "Castle", they saw that less and less groups of soldiers were going out of the gates, no longer packed in such a mass as before.

"Hey Cynder, I have an idea- follow my lead," Spyro whispered to her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You mean to tell me you didn't have a plan before we got out of there? _He's the man with a plan alright_…" she talked to herself on the last part.

"Listen to me, all of you. Your, uh, major put me in charge of you guys. So you need to uh, follow exactly what I say! Now- state your… ranks?" he was unsure of how this all worked… perhaps this wasn't the best idea he'd come up with.

"Leave it to me~" Cynder said pushing him aside.

"State your ranks, supplies cache, and experienced fields now! You, on the far left; state your position!" looks like her time spent in darkness as a leader paid off, he he.

"Me? Oh uh, I'm private shaynt. Sharpshooter of the 5th division of the 66th panzarth army, mam'. Supplies that I have are ten arrows and a dagger, mam'," he finished. While it took a good twenty minutes before she got through the roughly 100 soldiers, she effectively put them in her own divisions. Sharpshooters division, about twenty, is escorted by five assault men, armed with adamant armor and elemental crystal swords. The true assault team, made up of 50 men, was going on the front lines. The rest of the 25 were a mix of demolition experts, armed with dynamite and primitive C4 packs (which is a mix of two elements which by themselves are harmless, but when mixed all it needs is a slight nudge and BOOM), others were medics and scouters. Cynder escorted the medics, demos, scouts, and had Spyro lead the assault force. The sharpshooters were to choose their best leader to be put in charge of them. With only an hour left to make a difference in the major's eyes; time was not on their side. Even Cynder though even with her military experience only 100 men versus thousands could not be enough. One sharpshooter was chosen, he made a speech to his fellow 24 others; giving them hope and moral to fight again.

"Today, we fight not just to defeat the enemy, but to fight for a peaceful cheetah's land that was once an untouched mix of forest and safe havens! Today, we fight until we drop dead! There is no greater victory, then seeing one where people get to return to their rightful homes again! We may be small, we may be outmanned and out-everythinged, but we shall prevail! Are you with me?" he shouted.

"FOR VICTORY!" they all shouted in unison.

"For victory!" they ran to the sides of the battle, the smoke and blood red mist making their silhouettes disappear and not to be seen.

"You heard him men, fight for the freedom of these people!" Spyro cheered on. Cynder smiled at him, "_Looks like he would make a great general. He sure gets people riveted," _she thought. Spyro and his men charged into battle, probably passing the archers on the way. Cynder on the other hand, needed to stay stationary. The scouts needed to go in and look around on whatever high platform they could get on and tell where to put explosives. Possibly find wounded as well so that the medics could rush in and save as many as possible. The ten scouts ran into the mist, all she could do is wait and hope they'd come back with at least some helpful Intel.

Spyro and his men reached the battlefield in a matter of just a minute or two. The Paladin resistance was strong but he could easily see they were started to crumble.

"Now, do not go in just yet. Find small groups of the enemy and take them on. If you see more men then you have charging at you, fall back behind the resistance line, got it?" he said to him.

"Understood. Alright you lazy bums, time to cut some throats!" one yelled, "CHARGE!"

The sound of the 50 men yelling in unison seemed to overpower the screams of pain and agony of thousands of people. The dirt and bloody ground was a reminder to them what their fate would be if they didn't try their hardest. Time seemed to slow as they neared the fighting line. They unsheathed their glorious swords, slowly but surely time sped up for them, and the clashing of the swords began. The men cut through the small groups they found and fell back, just as Spyro commanded.

"Guys, when I use my ice element or my electricity, it's safe to attack them. Do not attack if they're on fire or have rocks surrounding them; it's something you probably know I fully know that, but this isn't going to be ordinary attacks," Spyro flew over their heads and unleashed a blinding light show and lightning slammed into the dark armored men. They seemed unharmed but petrified. The men made quick work of them. Soon the 50 men alone had started to take down numbers nearing 100. Ice came freezing the enemy and more lightning shocked more and more. 97, 98, 99, 100!

"Keep fighting men! For if we start to let up now, we won't be able to keep up an offensive!" one shouted while mowing down another. Soon the enemy though, became aware of Spyros and his men's presence. They ordered cannon balls to all be shot at Spyro until he was killed. Once Spyro had noticed a great mass of flaming cannon balls going right at him, he knew he couldn't keep an offensive constantly; it seemed every few seconds he was dodging a cannon ball. He felt sharp objects smacking his scaly skin. He saw them bounce off him like pebbles, he knew they weren't arrows; it had to be that rifle he saw in the castle! "It seems that I only have the cannon balls to worry about, and my guys surely need help… but how will I be able to," he quickly sees one going at him and swiftly dives under and attacks the people under him with his ice element, instantly freezing them at absolute zero temperatures. He couldn't make out where his men were anymore though… they wore the same armor as everyone else on his side!

"_I guess this is what it means to be a real leader… keeping track of your guys. Now what? It's not like I can just keep flying around shooting at the enemy! My men are the only ones that know what to do when I attack them like that!" _he mentally tried to cope with the situation. "Got it, I'll go in a straight line and use my fire and earth attacks, the group that does not attack is the one that is mine,"

*Away from the battlefield, Cynder has just gotten her last of the ten scouts she sent out to gather Intel*

"Any good news?" she bluntly said.

"Many, there's a great amount of gaps and holes in the enemies offensive. If we can pack some of our C1 and somehow throw it or drop it into those holes and detonate it when we see that hole get filled up, we could easily take out hundreds with just one explosion!" the scout leader reported, panting from all the running he did.

"I can take care of dropping the explosives off, but how do you expect to detonate it remotely, it's not like we can just tap on a magical lever that explodes it when needed," she looked down at the ground, trying to think of a way.

"We do have a solution to that, mam'. With our newly developed acid we can put more or less on to make it sort of a timer. We'd need to predict when men would go into the radius of the explosion, but it's better than doing it right then and there," a demolition expert advised.

"Good, tell me the spots, any sort of landmarks?" she asked, turning back to the lead scout.

"Yes, three holes are by the fallen giant oak tree, it's isolated so you won't need to look. One by a statue that still stands, it's shaped like a cheetah standing over a deer. And ten by the pile of rocks in the center of the battlefield," he finished.

"Good, demolition men, jump on my back and I'll fly you over to the sites, don't fall off in the process either, we cannot afford to lose more than zero men," she said. Once they were all seated on her back, only five were demo men, so they had plenty of room. They were armed with enough material to make four to five explosives each, primed with the acid. She flew into the fighting and saw cannon balls going at her.

"Hang on boys, this is gonna be a rollercoaster!" she shouted, she dove and flew up, trying not to go on an angle so that no one would fall off. They reached the statue first and down went the first explosive, primed to detonate within three to four minutes. She now needed to get to the tree and the exact center of the fighting. The air was chilled with anticipation. The clouds blocking the now evening sky; turning the earth dark. It seemed like finding the places would be even harder now…

*Back to Spyro and his men, which he found after a good ten minutes. Only twenty minutes remain to make an efficient counterattack before the major calls the battle off and to retreat*

"This is not looking good… they just keep coming. We've been at this for almost an hour and I still see no end to the attack… so now what?" looking in the distance, he saw more and more armadas of troops in their dark armor. True his team was slaughtering them by the thousands by now; but just the sheer number of those things would topple them… "No, we need to keep fighting till the end!"

As if on cue, on top of a tall hill, a man in shining white armor rode up on a dragon into the scene, a fire one it looked like. This one seemed different though, even from afar he could see differences in his armor and the others, probably a higher ranking official… Not only that; but the human waved his arm towards the battlefield and out came men from the hill top. Numbers he couldn't even imagine clashed into battle pushing the attackers back. The man got off the dragon and whispered something to him. The dragon nodded and leapt into the air while the human ran at incredible speeds and unsheathed his claymore sword. It beamed with light over the bloody mist like a crack of light through an old cave. The sword wasn't ordinary that was clear. Either that or the person wasn't normal, although he has only known these interesting creatures for an hour or two. He seemed to be gathering mana rapidly from around him, conspicuous by the green and blue aura around him. In a split second he jumped at incredible speed into the air and put his sword at his shoulder, as if preparing to do something. He swung the sword to his other side and a half moon crescent shaped beam of light waved out of it. When it touched the ground it exploded into a large hemisphere and destroyed everything in its radius.

"Just what in the name of the ancestors was that? He just shot pure mana out of his sword!" Spyro said to himself. The battle seemed to take a favorable turn and soon the enemy was pushed back to where it looked like they started the assault. Slowly but surely the combined attacks of Cynder's, Spyro, and that strange human- plus all the men involved pushed the enemy into retreat. But instead of them just flying off or running away from us, a dark beam of smoke just came down and hit them. It was clear that it teleported them; evident by no one being there once the smoke cleared.

The men immediately, instead of cheering in victory like both Spyro and Cynder had though they'd do, instead just walked back to the make-shift H.Q.

"Did winning this battle even matter to them? They sure don't look like they're happy," Spyro asked Cynder once he flew down to where she was at. She was looking at the returning men going into the distance and into the castle.

"Yeah, I can see why now," she said. Spyro raised as eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked.

"Look around you; don't you see what they lost? It would be like you losing me or… me losing… you,"

Spyro looked down at the ground, it made perfect sense to him, "Yeah," he nodded his head, "I can't imagine myself doing a victory dance if I lost you in a fight," he looked around. By the looks of it, the ones that he fought with lost more men by at least a 3:1 ratio. He pondered for a little bit and decided that they should help as much as possible; seeing they helped turn the tide of the battle greatly, "We should head back with them. With any luck we can help out more and go home sooner,"

This struck Cynder's nerve, "_Home…"_ but she put it aside as best as possible and forced a smile, "Yeah, the sooner the better," she quietly said.

**Well; that took a long time. I forgot about the story with the school year almost being over and stuff. Also, I don't know about you but… I just don't think I did the battle that well. I feel like I could have done much better than that. Oh well, no one's perfect. Oh and if anyone seems OOC, remember- this is a whole decade after DOTD, a person's personality will change in that period of time. So yeah, if Cynder seems a little… what's the word… (It's not OOC, talking about constantly thinking about the kid n' all), I'll just call it OCD for now even though I know it's far from the word I'm trying to think of. Anyway, since I can't think of a chapterly funny and/or my brother doesn't have an imagination anymore**

"**HEY, I HEARD THAT!"**

"**Oh, shut up :/"**

"**I SWEAR ONCE I'M-"**

"**You're what? I'll always be the top dog in this house :3,"**

"…"

"**Thought so,"**

**Anyway, we can't seem to think of anything funny. And that conversation really happened, BTW. :D**

**The Volcano Of Flame: Pyroflameburst**


	5. A new discovery and escape

**Hallo again.**** Willkommen zu einer weiteren Kapitel dieser Geschichte neu gestartet ****(Cookie****to anyone who can translate that). Let's move on to the story, nothings new; except for summer break n' all. This is going to be happening while Spyro and Cynder are fighting their foes, whose names I will keep secret until further notice. But you'll probably just look into my other stories *shrug*. Anyway, this chapter is totally different other than the main plot of the original chapter of the story, so yeah. Oh and I'm changing the personalities up a tiny bit to match how the story is going to be made; so yeah. Have fun reading my longest chapter I've made so far! :D**

*Far away from where Spyro and Cynder were, in a semi-lush forest with a palace guarded by the same things the two had fought with.

"Relic, get over here, now!" shouted a man.

A dragon perked his head up from his bed; lava red scales glistened in the light added with yellow horns; but a bit bent from battles. His blue eyes looked drowsy for a second or two, but came to life as he jumped off the bed. Strangely though, he has a tail tip not of a shape, but burning fire. Now this wasn't ordinary fire, more so just an ornamental; but could be used to burn an enemy on a whim. He stretched his red wings and felt his lightning yellow underbelly growl for food. "Well no time for that now, and from the tone of his voice, must be a normal day, mine as well head on over," the fire dragon thought to himself. He made his way down the hall- glancing at the usual paintings and armored suits hanging on the wall with a long sword in their sheath or hand. He never paid much attention to them anymore; seeing as he has lived there since he can remember, "Though I do still wonder what happened to my parents…" he shrugged it off. He made his way into the man's office and he looked up to Relic. After going through where it was, what he needed to do, he finally came to his conclusion.

"I know what you're thinking, and yes. This is a normal day. Stay covert, and get the people out. Got it? Make it in time for dinner, and all will be good,"

"Yes, I understand," he nodded. Even though the guy was his best friend, he treated him no different from the others below him and Relic.

"Now, Relic- the castle is going to be heavily fortified. Do not, and I can't make this sound any more stressed, stay hidden,"

"Alec, for the hundredth time, I won't get caught. I haven't gotten caught yet and I won't start it now, sheesh," Relic rolled his eyes.

"Even for a fire dragon, you've always been hot headed… don't let that get in the way of the mission at hand, alright?" Alec crossed his arms.

"Yes, I know, but I get things done. I haven't screwed up anything big so far in my 15 years of life here, I don't plan on starting- as I said before," and with that he left the room.

"One of these days, karma is going to pay him a visit… I just hope it isn't this mission," he sighed.

Getting ready to head out of this new-found castle that, strangely, had mostly civilian prisoners.

"Why send me for a small errand like this? Ah well, at least I get some fresh air," he took off flying out of the palace walls. Soon he left his home once again on a mission, just to rescue civilians that usually would be a private's job. "There has to be someone very important if they sent me of all people- err- dragons. He soon came to a halt once he saw the place in which he was to infiltrate. A black and, mostly desolate area with guards all over the place. "Talk about a welcoming committee, they're all over the place! Looks like Alec could have stressed it just a bit more if you ask me…" Relic thought to himself, "No way I'm getting in there without being detected. There's at least two hundred just walking around a square mile. There are no trees or anything to hide behind… well… since I'm going to be spotted anyway, mine as well get a head start, I'll just brighten this nightmare of a pit a little bit," he spat a small flare like substance into the air above him. Immediately the guards noticed, but shortly after the fireball exploded, blinding all that stared at it. "Now's my chance!" he darted into the air and flew at the castle as fast as he could. The yelling alerted the guards on the inside to start to lower the gates, and he could see he might run out of time to get in through the gate. "Well if you want to block me with some iron, be my guest!" he gathered mana around him, fire began to consume his entire outside, and became a comet. He smashed into the gate at full force, not being the most graceful after going head-first into a full iron gate, he crashed into the ground and smacked into the wall on the other side just to be thrown back into the ground and leave a mark of where he hit the concrete wall. "Ow… next time Alec, give me a heads up on just how I'm supposed to get in without hitting something I need…" but soon he heard the clanging of armored troops heading towards him. He nudged off any pain he felt from the smash and ran away from the sounds.

"Now, if they're smart, they'd keep the people in the dungeon somewhere below this castle. No info on where it is… and being chased by three hundred plus troops. Yep, thanks a lot Alec," he started to run down a chancel, the sight of cages housing the dead made him sick to his stomach, but he had to keep pressing on. He saw an entrance leading below the earth, "That has to be where the dungeon is," but the troops had also gotten very close, he could hear the door to the chancel opening as he spoke to himself. "Even if it's not, beats fighting impossible odds, even for me," he ran down into the abyss, a long flight of twisting and almost vertical stairs finally lead him to where he originally planned to go. It was the dungeon! He made his way down into the dimly lighted passageway towards where he heard clanging of metal. Not armor, it seemed more like clanging bars and metal buckets. "Oh man, this place reeks! What, did they turn the place into a cemetery without burials? I'm not even near any cells and I can smell it, geez," he cringed his face trying to block the odor from entering his nostrils, but with no effect what-so-ever. He glanced at the cracked brick walls and floor as he passed down, a ton of cobwebs and spider webs were all over the place, no one had probably been there in days from the looks of it. Finally he had made his dark decent into the cell room.

"First cell… dead. Second… dead. Third… the… same," he soon only glanced at the cells once he saw seven in a row with all dead people in them, "Is anyone even alive in here?" he whispered to himself. He heard a ting of something hit the floor in one of the cells, a bit further ahead of him. He casually walked to the cell and peered inside from the side, to make sure it wasn't dangerous to just stand in front of. To his surprise it was another… dragon. It looked like it had blue scales. Though it was obvious the dragon's horns were white, the green eyes looked a little black in the darkness, but he could tell. Its underbelly was the same color as the horns. It looked like the tail tip was some sort of shard, it looked like a crystal, but it was definitely ice. Relic had never seen any of his kind before, though he knew what his species was, he never saw any others of him, "And I thought I was the last of my kind… Hey, you; head up and get moving, you're getting out of here," he walked in front of the cell and melted the padlock off with a breath of fire. The dragon looked over to the cell door, "Yeah right, you're just taking me to die. I'll rather die here, thank you very much," wait… the voice sounded more feminine then masculine. _"Dragonesses huh, wonder how she ended up here. It's usually the guys at the palace that get in the big troubled moments," _he thought to himself for a brief moment, "Look, you can stay in there and die, or come out with me and… more than likely live. We don't have much time, so get up and come with me," he sounded much sterner, almost like giving her a command. She groaned and finally got up. She sighed and looked at Relic, "You don't look like the rest… who are you?" she raised an eyebrow; he didn't look dirty and didn't have the deathly stench of blood on him.

"Me? I'm Relic, second in command of the royal palace of the Paladin's, at your service. And you are?" he wanted to sound more important than he usually did, that's for sure. She was silent for the moment, probably wondering if he's safe or not still. But she gradually became less stiff and said, "Melonie, my names Melonie, now just how do you plan on getting out of here?" she looked up, and could hear the approaching sounds of guards heading down the staircase.

"Truthfully, I never even had a plan on how to get in here. It was said to be a simple search and rescue. After that I just thought it was gonna be a cake walk. Now I know why he sent me of all peo- err- dragons," he paused for a moment, "got_ to stop saying people! I'm a dragon for goodness sake!" _he yelled at himself. An old habit can never be broken so easily. "So, from what I've seen, they're coming down the stairs. Now there's no way to go around or through without, well, dying in the process, but we can trick them out! This may sound horrifying, but they'll be here in a matter of about thirty seconds. Now come with me, we need to drag a few bodies over there," he motioned his head towards a location.

"You what? What will that accomplish?" she glanced over at the surplus of bodies in the cells.

"If we can move those bodies and make them stand up where they'll see them easily, they'll go over there. Now they'll most likely put two or three guards to protect the exit, but those will be easy to take out. Now let's go! We haven't got much time!" he ran over to a cell and dragged one out. He quickly put it on his back and ran over to the farthest wall where a torch was. He carefully put it as best he could to make it look like it was standing up. Melonie ran over and behind Relic for protection. "This may be the wrong time to say this but… I really do not know how to fight… at all. I only know how to put up an ice wall. That's about it," she clenched her teeth, she hated being weak but, in case he expected her to fight with him, she wanted him to know that wasn't going to happen.

"It's alright; I'm more than capable then handling these buffoons," he saw the guards start to come in and see the bodies, they immediately went to it and had three guards stand at the gate. "Muppets…" he whispered to himself. He motioned with his head for Melonie to follow him. He silently crept up on the side of them; the guards were all looking at the men going to the bodies. Relic quickly blew fire and melted the guys from the inside out. This alerted the others going to the bodies and they instantly turned around and ran at them at full speed. The two quickly went up the stairs and made it to the top. Relic didn't see anything to barricade the door, but what better than making one yourself? He spewed a short burst of lava and melted the rock and it slowly covered up the entrance.

"How'd you do that? I thought fire dragons only could use… well, fire," she looked over to him.

"Huh? I've always been able to use lava, it uses a lot more energy than regular fire, but I can do it," he looked over to the exit of the chancel and could hear more guards going to the place. "Look, we have an open space in here. Just fly up there and keep quiet. No way you're going to get caught in this mess. Oh and, in you can- stay behind something. It'll keep you from turning into ashes," he quickly added. The guards came in and all looked at the two. "Go!" he shouted. She flew up to the ceiling and the guards tried to throw their swords at her. "Not a chance," he spat a short burst of lava out at the few swords, melting them and making them splat onto the floor in front of them. The guards slowly walked and circled Relic.

"It looks like you have run out of energy, we've heard who you are, and you never like being surrounded, especially by the likes of us," one said.

"I'm feeling kind today, and I need something to test this out on anyway," he grinned. The guard growled silently, and said for the guards to kill him and make sure it was done. The people walked over to Relic unsheathing their scimitars and swords. But something was off, the chancel was always cold. Why was it getting so hot? The guards could feel the heat start to boil them in their own armor.

"What black magic is this?" one yelled, feeling the pain from being burned alive. Suddenly he saw Relic form a fire barrier around him. Melonie saw this and remembered something from when she studied with her family. "It's a fury… No way these small side walls will protect me, gotta get an ice barrier up!" she used her only known defense to form a solid sphere around her made of pure ice and attached it to the ceiling. Relic released his energy and the fire around him dispersed. Everything melted around him, the armor of the guards were nothing but molten lava and the burnt bodies of them inside. Even the walls were starting to drip with the melting bricks. The ground turned into a hot tar-like substance going down almost a foot deep, and Relic could feel the stickiness of it. It doesn't affect him since he's a fire elemental, but Melonie on the other hand… the sphere just barely made it through the fury, probably only a half centimeter left surrounding her. She broke the top of it and leapt up, digging her claws in to keep a good grip as to not slip off the melting ice.

"Fly on over here!" he yelled.

"Do you not see my wing?" she motioned to her right wing… broken, "These guys aren't stupid enough to let me be able to fly you know!"

"Just hold on, I'll be over there in a sec."

"Well can you hurry it up a bit; this sphere isn't going to last much longer!" the hot tar was eating away at the ice. It almost looked like quicksand since it was melting down so fast. Relic started to move but the tar cemented him into the ground.

"Great… now what…" he looked over to his right and left, nothing to grip onto to pull him out. "Hey, Melonie, freeze my legs, would ya?" he yelled over.

"What? Your legs will break off if I do that! Ice dragon's ice is at absolute zero if the temperature isn't changed!" she yelled, she could feel the head of the tar-like substance getting closer. "That has to be at least 700 degrees… Alright fine! But don't yell at me if your feet break off!" and with that, she aimed the ice at his legs. Relic moved his energy to create heat in his legs, the ice started to melt around him, showing his legs unharmed, but the tar was easy enough to break out of. He flew into the air and by Melonie. "Well, come on, get on, we aren't going to get out of here just lollygagging," he calmly said.

"Just cut it with the jokes… I'm _really_ not in the mood for it right now," she leapt up on his back and kept a firm grip. She sighed and relaxed as they finally escaped the castle. She could hear the arrows whipping past them as he dodged them, but she didn't care if one hit her. She was finally out of that hell hole.

"So, were there any others in there?" he asked, almost forgetting his primary mission, bringing her back was apparently a secondary to him; at least, that's how she saw it.

"Not that I can remember," and that was truthful. She knew people that were in there, but they all died. And no new ones were brought in. She really only survived by using her ability for water and the scraps of food the guards threw in her cell to mock her. But as if on cue, her stomach growled. She became embarrassed and blushed a tiny bit, but barely noticeable even on her blue scales.

"Someone's hungry. Don't worry, we have plenty to eat where we're going," he stated. She was silent for a few seconds, but put her head on the depression of his neck. She fell asleep on his back and he made sure that he flew flat so she wouldn't be disturbed.

"Thank you…" she felt a tear escape from her eye, it was not a tear of pain or sadness, but of joy. He smiled at the awkwardness of having another dragon of his back. But it felt.. good, for some weird reason, like a warm hug, he had never felt like this before. But he only replied, "It's my job, nothing more," but it almost felt like the worst thing to say, even though he felt it was the right thing. It was his job, that's no lie. But he almost felt like he should have said something nicer… like a "You're welcome" or anything nicer than "It's my job, nothing more," it seemed almost cruel to say now.

"Ah well, time to get back home and get some sleep, tired from all that. Never knew using furies took so much effort and energy, but that's probably nothing compared to what she went through, "Don't worry, you'll be safe in the palace, I'll make sure of it," Wait… what? Why is he making a promise like that. He's done a ton of S&E's before, why is he acting like this to her?

"Must just be my nice side paying a visit to me, hehe," he could finally see the walls of the palace just miles away.

**Well, that is officially my longest chapter I've ever written. It is OVER…3,000. :(. Damn it Scouter, why are you such a terrible person. Anyway, uh. R&R, subscribe and like. Oh wait… not on YouTube :l. Uh yeah, just Rate then. O_o. No funny today. Too lazy to think, and my bro is lazier then that. So yeah. :D, chow.**

**The Volcano Of Flame: Pyroflameburst**


	6. Tranquil

**Sup to anyone whom may or may not be reading this, though I have no idea why you would be here if you weren't going to read it. Meh, anyway-who say the guy tightrope across Niagara Falls? It was awesome, though I really only stayed to see if he fell. It sounds cruel, but come on; people don't go to race tracks to see automobiles race around in an oval, they watch to see some paint trades and giant fender benders. Oh yeah, and the demolition derbies… Good times, good times. Oh, wait… getting too carried away… ;_… ;D. This will just be a filler chapter. Just to keep you guys occupied, so this is not related to the real plot at all. Just think of it as character development I guess.**

With Melonie safely sleeping on Relics back, him heading to the palace everything seemed peaceful. He had been flying with her on his back for hours before he had seen the palace walls and the forest-ish terrain. He was almost sad that it had to end. He couldn't describe it, but he almost enjoyed her sleeping on his back. Her breathing cool air on his neck with each breath, he felt almost… complete, like an empty hole had been filled. Wait a second…

"That has got to be the weirdest thing I have ever thought of in my entire life… _ever_," he raised an eyebrow and mentally shook his head of the thought, "How did that even get into my head in the first place? We just survived almost certain death, almost became a prisoner of what I always denied I would fall victim to, and here I am, enjoying the day with some random dragoness on my back I've never met in my life before like we've known each other forever. Something had to of messed with my head while I was in that damned place…" he sighed and looked into the distance, he was just about to pass over the walls. He could smell the sweet aroma of the fresh cinnamon rolls that the local bakery makes daily. He could hear cheering at the jousting arena, someone had obviously been defeated; by the looks of it, someone famous in that area had been bested. All the different thing going on around him, though, awoke a sleeping someone. She opened her eyes slightly and noticed a bright light from the morning shine into her eyes.

"*Yawn* Wha…," she felt her resting on the back of his neck. Her eyes widened at the fact that he took her the whole way to this supposed palace, which was evident all around her. She expected to be on some sort of stretcher, seeing as she had been asleep for at least six hours. It was dark when she went to sleep, morning when she awoke. By the looks of it he didn't even rest or go to sleep at all.

"Hmm? Ah, you're awake, just in time to see the palace. Just look around, you'll see anything you could ever think of," he motioned his head to his left and right. Melonie could see the eye dust and the drowsiness of his eyes. She could almost feel his exhaustion and how tired he was. But then why didn't he just send someone for her?

"How long have you been up?" she asked him.

"Oh, about noon yesterday, why?" he said like it was a normal thing for him.

"It's almost been a full day, how are you not begging for sleep? And you have to be near death by flying for so long!" she was surprised he even had the stamina for something like this.

"All in the training, I can go for about a week before I feel tired, and the flying… different story. I do feel sore on the wings, but- I'll live," he said in a I've- lived-through-worse- tone.

"Why didn't you just lay me somewhere and fly here to get someone to go get me? I can manage myself you know," she tried not to sound impolite, but the way she said it could have been. But apparently Relic took no offense to it, or he hid it if it did.

"Well, I found it more convenient for the both of us to do this, If I flew here, I'd need to show them exactly where you were, and that'd just be more flying for me. And if something found you while you were asleep, well; you know what would happen." He finished. It seemed logical to her at least. She might as well go with it.

"So where exactly are you taking me in this palace? It seems like you know where you're going," she asked.

"Well, It's a long process that I _really_ hate explaining. It's as long as history. But in short, we have to get your basic info., like a name birthdate, etc. Then we need to do other stuff, see if we have available rooms for you. I could go on for a lifetime if you wanted," he explained.

"Seems like you're a busy guy," she slightly laughed. She hadn't had a normal conversation with anyone in a long time. This was almost like a luxury to her right now.

"Nah, that's an easy day for me. The busy day is when I need to help Alec out with his stack of papers. I swear he could clear this whole forest in an hour with the amount of papers he gets daily, it takes weeks to get done with those things. Then we get another shipment practically, the next few days!" he exclaimed.

"So just what is your real job? For someone just below the commander of this place to be a… search and rescuer and a paper signer seems like something you wouldn't get," she asked.

"Well, to be honest, I could be leading battles and fighting in them, but Alec says that "Dragons are an endangered race. You can't go out since we risk losing you. You're the best we have… yada yada yada," he said in a mocking voice, "If I'm going to die at least let me die doing something that's exiting!"

"Killing is exiting?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Killing? Not that, just the feeling you get when you know you have to give it your all, the fight or flight instincts just feel awesome," he corrected.

"Oh… I really am not fond of the fighting really. I see no point in it at all. You kill thousands of people and for what? Something that could be achieved by just simply settling your differences and talking about how you could compromise. Why can't there be any peaceful fighting?" she questioned, not at him, but the world.

"To tell the truth, I don't know. There's always been that shove to just… war. Someone that wants someone or something wants it then and there. And you never get exactly what you want through compromise, that the definition of compromise isn't it? Give something and receive something to compensate for what you wanted?" he asked her.

"Yeah but… I don't see why one person's ideals need to get millions killed because of it. That's why I wish people could just think on their own, that's all," she elaborated.

"Well, It's not right, but this is true. It would get boring to just have a sunshine life every day. People would arouse trouble for the sake of it. It's just engrained in our souls to be mischievous I guess," he chuckled, "Only 15 and I sound like an elder Human, they must be getting to me," they both laughed at him sounding like an old person. After a few minutes after the conversation they made it to the palace castle. The capital of the place. Melonie got off his back and looked back on her wing and closed her eyes for a split second and clenched her teeth in pain; since she slightly hit it climbing off.

"You ok?" he asked. He had many broken wings in his training. They aren't fun to have. It's like breaking both your legs and arms as a human at the same time, only to have something poke them all at the same time by accident.

"Yeah, just tapped it on the ground by accident, it stings a little bit but if I keep it still it doesn't bother me much," she managed. The pain did go away pretty fast, but the initial hit is what still stung. After hours, and hours, and HOURS, of the "process" to get her signed in to the palace, she finally was accepted. While waiting by a nearby stone bench, sitting on the ground she randomly said, "I wish I hadn't asked you how long this took. You weren't lying when you said it took forever,"

"I try to make things sound better than what they actually are, heh," he smiled. The person came out with a small paper with all the things she said, the usual. The person asked one last question.

"Now, the rooms we currently have are completely full. After the war with this so-called "Malefor", whatever he is. Thousands of refugees have come here to say from all around so everything can be rebuilt. Apparently it takes more than a decade for the world to repair itself. To the point, miss, have you any family members in this palace? We can't offer you a room at the moment, sorry," she finished. The feeling she had quickly changed from happy to almost depressed. But she hid it as best she could. The person who asked her didn't notice since her facial expression didn't change much, but Relic could feel it.

"Uh, no… I don't. So.. what now?"

"Well, the best we could offer you-"

"I'll let her stay with me, if that's allowable," Relic intervened. He knew what she was going to say, and he had heard it said to many people before that he wasn't in charge of.

"_Well the best we can offer you is living in an old shack or out on the streets where we can get you a job. But we're full and can't offer homes until further notice, sorry,"_

"I am not going to be one of those people that just sit around and do nothing!" he yelled in his mind.

"Are you sure? We can easily do that for you," she asked. She had known Relic for almost six years. He had never offered anyone to stay at his place.

"Yes, I'm aware and certain," he said.

"Very well, consider it done, but don't look at me when Alec asks you just why. You know how he gets when you disobey tradition," she chuckled.

"Oh, please, he knows I don't make a lot of things seriously. It's not like her staying with me for a little bit 'll hurt anyone," he rolled his eyes. They walked out of the registry office and out onto a public park.

"Thank you so much for that, I don't know what she was going to offer me but, it sure isn't as good as what you're doing for me. What I mean is… thank you, for everything, if you hadn't gotten me out of there… I don't know what would of happened," she shook her head at the thoughts of how to get out of that hell hole… death. She had that thought cross her times too many times to keep track of.

"Hey, no problem, I'm a nice person once you get to know me. Though I can't say the same for Alec, we sort are brothers, always trying to make each other's life miserable at every given time, hehe," he smiled at the pranks he had pulled in his lifetime on him. Though many have failed terrible, and ended up with him doing things like community service or jail time even, the ones that did succeed were well worth it. Relic showed her the way to his home; it wasn't large. Kind of average sized. It was the perfect size for a dragon his age and height. He said it only had one room, since he lived alone, so they'd have to share a room. Neither had a problem with it, he just thought of bringing it up. Contrary to many houses, though, it was made of wood and not stone. It looked a lot nicer to her, probably since it didn't remind her of the dungeon she had spent so long in.

"Well; make yourself at home, the room is down the hall, w.c. is to your left, kitchen area to your right, living room is right where you're standing, that pretty much sums it up, unless you want me to go into detail about the floors and walls," he joked.

She didn't think of it at all really, honest. But something almost forced her. She pecked him on the cheek with her lips. He blushed and felt his head get hot very fast.

"What was that for?" he questioned.

"Don't know, but… It's probably the best way of saying thank you for everything you're doing for me. You're going way out of your way doing this," she hid her blush and embarrassment as best as she could. He smiled and said she should go get some rest. He still had work to do at the Capital, so he'd be gone for about another seven hours at least. Ten at most.

"Seeya, Melonie," he said walking out the door.

"Bye," she said. It seemed as if they had already been living together. Almost as if they had the same thought process.

"He really is a nice person…" she went to sleep, and Relic went to meet up with Alec to sign yet again, more papers. But today it was different. He seemed happier than usual.

**Well, personally I don't think I did well on this filler. I did it at 12-1 A.M., SO I can't think straight. So you might have seen grammatical and/or spelling errors. Anyway, this is just a filler so I can think of a good way to continue the story. To be a lot easier on myself and you, I guess I could call this an official chapter, seeing as it did explain that they did get back and how Melonie and Relic are doing. But I'll stick with a filler for now. Short and sweet funny on this filler though, to make up for the ones I've missed prior.**

**OH, and btw. To whoever Trolled Starduster The Dragoness, if you do it again, I will find where you live, and kick you into the wall so there's a permanent mart on your back and ass. I do not make idle threats either. She is a great writer, don't make her believe otherwise, got it? Back to the funny, had to get that out of me, sorry folks.**

**Me: See the dude on TV yesterday? He was so boss tight roping on the Niagara Falls!**

**Brother: Yeah, right. I could do that anytime I wanted to.**

**Me: Right, just like how you tried to roller skate off a ramp and do a 1080. Which in turn, got you in the hospital for a broken ribcage, how the heck did you even manage that?**

**Brother: Magic *snort snort*.**

**Me: *Gets .28 sawn off shotgun* Prepare to be terminated.**

**Brother: I AM ZE TERINATOR.**

**Me: Riiiight.**

***World is blown into pieces due to a modified shotgun using nuclear bullets***

***Brother breaks 4****th**** wall***

**Brother: WAIT, THERE'S STILL MOAR**

**Me: NOOOO, GOD, NO GOD PLEASE NO, NO… NO… ****NOOOOOOOO!**


	7. A normal day in a wierd life

**Sup guys. Nothing new, 18****th**** of June, oh- and I got hit by a car, fun right? Birthday is in less than four days! (June 21****st**** :D) On with the non-semiish-somewhat-filler…thing-a-ma-jig…Thing O_o.**

Melonie had long been asleep by the time Relic had returned. Unexpectedly, it took over 11 hours to finish the work. Apparently the news of the battle won with Spyro and Cynder caused some hype, and people all around have sent letters seeing if they could join in the resistance.

"Tired… wonder how she's doing… probably asleep by now. It's way past dark," he yawned. He walked into the bedroom to find her sleeping soundly on his bed, curled up to keep warm. Without knowing he was staring at her for almost a minute, sort of in a day dreamy state. He snapped out of it and walked to the other side that she wasn't on, as to not disturb her. He silently hopped up on the small king-sized bed and lay down. He just looked at her, and he couldn't look away.

"Something's off… sleep would help, yeah, sleep," he forced himself to look the other way from her. He let the magic of rest and silence take him over, and fell into a deep slumber. Deep in his dream, he could hear laughing… with his voice in it. A girl was also in it; he had no visual on the dream, but it sounded familiar. They were laughing and discussing things he couldn't hear. Soon after he felt light hit his eyes. Relic woke up and slowly opened his eyes to look at the plain wooden wall across from him. Melonie was still on the other side of the bed, curled up in a ball. He just lay there, watching her rise up and down with each breathe. Something about her just made him go in a trance and just stare at her.

"Again, I'm probably still tired, I really need a vacation one of these days. Ah well, I only have a little bit until Alec is expecting me at the H.Q. Better eat something while I can," he mumbled a little loud. He walked into the kitchen segment of the small house, and opened up a metal container stuffed with ice. He dug around with his paws until he hit something other than the usual frozen water. A nice cut slab of meat encased in ice was dragged out. He went to his fireplace on the far side of the living room and dragged a metal grate with stands under it over the fireplace. He moved it carefully and put the slab on it. He used his element and started a fire with the already placed wood and just watched the melting ice over the meat disappear into vapor. The sweet aroma of honey dipped meat filled the house. He could smell it, oh how he wished he could just sit around and eat this all day. But alas, he had work to do. Without him knowing, the smell made its way into the bedroom and went up a certain dragoness's nostril. It slowly nudged her awake and she slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times to let her eyes adjust to the light.

"How long was I asleep? Relic went to bed long after me, and yet he's already up? He works too hard…" she jumped off the bed and walked into the living room and smelt the meat again. Relic noticed the clapping sounds of her claws on the stone floor, "Hmm? Oh, you're awake, morning," he was wondering when she'd get up, "you've been out for a long time. It took me almost twelve hours to get done with my work, and yet you woke up after me. They must not let you sleep much in that dungeon," he chuckled. She could remember the few hours, if that, a day of sleep she got.

"It… wasn't all that bad," she lied.

"Please, I can tell a lie when it's said. You probably only got an hour or two of sleep a day. Am I correct?" he questioned.

"More like an hour at most…" she yawned. "It wasn't the best of places to even try to sleep anyway," she still heard the screams of agony and pain in her head from that dreaded place. Relic looked back at the fire, embers popping up and sizzling away. The silence was a bit awkward, "So, uh. What're you gonna do today. I don't think staying in a house all day is much fun," he asked.

"I-I don't really know. I've only just gotten here- remember? I don't know anyone here besides you, and that lady that helped with making me a citizen here," she said, thinking of just what to do in this urban city of a palace.

"Well, you were given a mouth to say hello, make some friend I guess. Get a job and make some coins. You can buy yourself a house in no time at all," he pointed outside of the window.

"That's not what I meant. I mean the advice on getting a job is good but, I don't think just going up to anyone and saying, hi- want to be friends? Would work. You said we're the only two dragons in this place too. So unless everyone here likes dragons, well, you, in this case, I don't think I have very good odds," she sighed.

"You need to be more optimistic, have hope!" he got up and grinned, trying to cheer her up.

"Staying in that hell hole for two years has kind of drained a lot of hope from me as it is. In fact I had lost all hope before you came," she laid down next to him.

"I can imagine it wasn't easy at all. But just staying in there for years means you have grit and a strong heart to fight through anything. You might be a peacekeeper, but inside you're a fighter when it comes to mentality. Just believe in yourself, and you can do anything. Just look at me, I knew nothing about my childhood. I lost all my memories, I had no idea what I even was until Alec found a book about us and said- Hey! This thing looks a lot like you! You must be a dragon!" he laughed at his good memories. She took his words into careful consideration.

"Thanks… that helps, a little bit," she got a small smile on her face.

"Hehe, well. I'd better get going. Oh, uh- you can have the meat. I'll just go get something along the way at one of the kiosks," he realized he was going to run late in a meeting with Alec and the other superiors.

"You sure? By the looks of how you were staring at it you really wanted it," she raised an eyebrow. He couldn't just say he was running late, that's a terrible excuse.

"Uh, nah. I was just having a good memory and smiled. I made it for you," he lied. Thankfully he could tell a lie and lie very good. A gift, and a curse you could say. She was surprised at this, but I guess being in the cell made her lose touch with how nice people could be. She smiled and said,

"Thanks, that was really sweet of you," she took the meat off the grate carefully so she wouldn't burn herself.

"Hey it's nothing. Take care, and don't go getting into trouble. I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you. But unless there's two of me, that's a bit hard," he started to walk out the door.

"Hey, thank you. For everything. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come," she thanked.

"Hey, it's…"_ DON'T SAY IT'S MY JOB DAMNIT_, "it's no problem at all. You're welcome," he improved. He went out the door and started to fly to the H.Q. "That was close… got to say something else other than the old job stuff. Sounds mean now that I think about it," he said to himself. He thought him getting strange feeling when he looked at her must mean something's off with his head. He decided to get someone to have a look at him and determine if there was something wrong with his thinking. Once he got done with the three hours of pointless talking with the superiors, he walked down to the clinic. "_Oh he did nothing compared to meeee. I had to defeat an entire platoon of those armored brats. Oooooh I had to kill one of my own men to save the reeeest, it was such a hard decision. Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla. _Makes me wonder how they even got that high in rankings…" annoyed with how they, yet again, spoke nothing about today. But of how they were so golden in the PAST, "I'd like to see them do what I did! Let's see your egomaniac personality try at it," he snickered at them. He glanced at the paintings and armor going down the stone white wall. He saw paintings of the "superiors" and was almost disgusted by them. He made his way into the clinic and the nurse saw him.

"Hey, Relic. What are you doing here? You look perfectly fine to me," she asked in her normal cheery mood.

"It's not anything physical, it's more mental," he said.

"What? You're certainly not crazy or insane, from what I see right now at least," she was surprised.

"Well, I rescued a dragoness from an enemy's fortress, named Melonie, and let her stay with me until she could support herself. But whenever I look at her I just get… I don't know the word for it… sort of light headed and warm, I guess," he was still wondering what was wrong with him. Maybe the nurse can give him something he thought. The nurse just stared at him, obviously holding in a laugh. She couldn't even speak clearly once she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Rel-Relic… ahahaha. You're not si-sick at all!" she forced herself to stop laughing, "If you don't know what emotion you're feeling when you look at her, you're more hopeless then a dying plant in the middle of a desert!" she almost laughed again.

"What? Nothing wrong with me? Then why do I get lightheaded and warm when I just look at her!" he was totally confused.

"Relic… There's a dictionary, look in the glossary of L's. Here's a hint, it starts with lo, and ends with ve," she shook her head back and forth, smiling and chuckling to herself.

"Can you just tell me what's going on here? I'd like to know what I have and how to get rid of it," he started to become annoyed.

"Relic, what you're feeling is a _good_ thing. It's a weird way on how it happened to you. Haha…" she looked up still smiling and almost crying tears because of his ignorance. He was always almost an emotionless dragon sent on assassin missions or rescue missions. With the occasion of being sarcastic and laughing at some jokes.

"Uuuuuuugh. That made me laugh so hard. They really need to teach people better if you don't even know what you're feeling towards her. To kill your curiosity, you're in love," she bluntly put.

"Love? Just what is that supposed to mean? I've heard the ones below me talking about how they "love" their job. How does that apply to me?" he had another confused look on his face.

"That is just an expression, what the soldiers say. Love is when you have special feelings towards a certain someone. Like you just want to be with them, in short. It's a very, very, VERY, close friend. No words can describe the feelings and connections two people in love have for each other," she finished.

"Special… feelings? So you're saying that if I just hug her the feelings will go away, right?" he asked.

"You're more ignorant than a rock at love… if you want the more blunt version of it. If that special "someone's" life was in danger, you would pretty much give yours to save theirs. That's how powerful love is, if you truly love that person," she almost become annoyed herself at how he knew nothing at all about love, not a single percent of it!

"So what do I do?" he asked again.

"I can't tell you, love can't be defined in simple words. You'll know when the time comes," she said, "And no more questions, you won't get anywhere with me. I can't tell you anything other than what you feel," she went behind the curtain to attend to the other patients.

"Love huh? You'll know when the time comes… If there's nothing wrong with me then why am I acting so strange around her? If this, love, is such a good thing. Why is it giving me such a hard time?" he asked himself. He walked outside and jumped into the air. He flew back to his house, "Maybe Melonie knows something about love. But I'll have to convince her that it's not me, in case it's a bad thing," he said to himself. He opened the door and didn't see her in there. He looked in all the doors and everywhere practically. "Great, just when I give her advice on going outside and having fun does it backfire on me, perfect," he sighed. He went outside and looked around for her in every direction. He searched for what seemed like hours (but was only minutes) for her. "Come on, it's a blue dragoness, the only other dragon here besides me, and I can't find her!" he mentally yelled at himself. "Well, if anything calls for this, this does," he used his special vision. Apparently dragons have an ability where if they surround their whole eye in mana, they can use it like a magnifying glass, Alec had told him. He looked around in a whole 360 degrees motion and spotted bright blue on the corner of his eye… in the forest? He swooped down and left the palace walls. He landed where he saw the color last and began to walk at a faster than normal pace in the direction he thought she went. He spotted a hill with flowers growing everywhere and could hear the calm wind blowing in the distance. It was like a safe haven for a relaxation spot. and saw her just lying there, looking up at the clouds. He just looked at her, "Love huh? Mine as well ask her what it is," he quietly said to himself. He walked up to her, "Hey, how you doing?" he asked. She jumped a little bit, not knowing anyone was there except for her.

"Oh, you scared me… I'm fine," she gasped and heavily breathed at the shock. She could feel her fight or flight chemicals make her heart race with adrenaline, but it slowly calmed down.

"So uh, I have a, uh, friend. He says he has uh, feelings for a girl and knows nothing about love, care to explain what love is to me for him?" he lied.

"Why not just bring him here to me? If you don't know what love is you're a very strange person," she looked at him weirdly, in a "what-did-you-just-ask-me?" look.

"Well, I don't really know what it is either, so uh. Explain it to me,"

"You really don't know what love is, huh. You're a strange dragon, that's for sure," she giggled. It had been a while since she played around and had fun, years. She decided to make it the most awkward situation for him, just to mess with him.

"Well…" she slowly walked up to him and around him, smiling "Love is when you get feelings for a certain person," she whispered the last few words. She continued to circle him. "You have strange feelings in your stomach, almost like something is crawling in it, and you get lightheaded like a blood rush to your head," she ran her tail along his side. Relic, as she said this, was getting light-headed, and was feeling strange on his stomach. "You want to be with that person, and protect them. You just want to be by their side," she knocked him over and laid on top of him, "You just want to be with them forever," she brought her lips close to his, inches apart. Relic's eyes were wide open, wondering just what she was doing. "To have your life with them, to be together, almost one in two. The two people complete each other…they don't care what one another has, like money or a big house. They just care about that person" She got off of him, and started to walk away a little bit before stopping. "That's, what love is, but I won't get into detail," she started to walk away again. Relic's heart was racing, he just lay there, in the same position she put him in after knocking him down. He was stiff as a log, not moving at all. His eyes were wide open, in shock. He finally regained control of himself and instantly got back up. He was panting and in total shock of what just happened. "What… in the name… of everything I know… JUST HAPPENED?" he was beyond baffled. It was almost an hour before he fully regained his sanity back and got out of the shock.

Melonie, at Relic's house laughing her head off

"I couldn't _believe_ the look on his face," she giggled a little more, "that was so funny, the look on his face!" she remembered the wide eyes, stiff legged, person he became as she toyed with his mind, "O.K., it was a little mean, but I really needed a good laugh…" she conversed with herself. She looked outside and saw it was just about to be dusk, mine as well go to bed. She was already tired from walking around all day in the forest. With the occasion of finding a pleasant spot to lay down and admire the clouds and the familiar shapes it made; resembling animals or miscellaneous items. She went to the bedroom still giggling at the joke she pulled on him. She told him what love meant to her, at least most of it. To tell the truth, she was starting to fall for him. She always felt happy around him, though she couldn't tell if he was just asked for a friend, or he was trying to hide that he loved her… she decided to put it off until later notice. She fell asleep just moments before Relic walked in, still a bit wobbly from what happened. He almost ran into the bedroom to see if she was there. He saw her sleeping on the same side she was on yesterday. Curled up to keep herself warm. He could feel falls warmth starting to fade away. It would be winter soon. And with no windows to keep the heat in, and no wood to start a fire to warm the house, not like it would be any help. It would just escape the windows. He could tell she was barely shaking because of the chilliness. He had no work tonight, thankfully, he could just sleep. The cold didn't disturb him, thanks to him element of fire. Apparently being an ice elemental doesn't help with the cold at all, ironically. He climbed up and laid down. He looked at her starting to shiver more noticeably. He didn't want to be cold all night, but his instinct took over when he couldn't think of any way to keep her warm. He put his wing around her and touched his side to hers. She quickly stopped shivering and just slept. He could feel the feelings again, but it didn't feel strange. It almost felt normal, like it was a normal thing he did for her. He decided it would cause him too much trouble and just laid his head right by hers, letting his warmth transfer to her, keeping her toasty and comfortable. Sleep overtook him shortly, and both slept soundly together. It was just another weird night, he thought before falling fully asleep.

**I think I redid this chapter fairly well. If you're wondering, this was a redo, more like a complete throw out of the old chapter and do a different try at it. The only thing the same about this chapter and the old one is that Relic found Melonie enjoying the clouds atop a hill. That's about it. R&R, getting lonely just adding chapters and no one yelling at me for something D:. But yeah, with getting slapped by a car (Nothing broken, just a scrape on my wrist and my front wheel on my bike is warped and some scratches on the paint :/), so yeah. Because of that, we didn't really think of a funny for today. Sorry all. D:**


	8. A normal day in a wierd life part 2

**Short notice I know, but I'm bored. So I mine as well make this story #1 priority, I've had a flood of ideas for how this could go, so I want to get out of my head and onto paper-er… on word ASAP. So yeah, hope this writes as well as I thought it would!**

Morning broke out; it was the first time in months since Relic had over five hours of sleep. Heck, he couldn't even remember what happened last ni… oh yeah… _that_ moment, _Well," Love is when…_

"Ugh, why did she do that…" he mentally shivered. He still didn't notice she had her under his wing… literally. He felt something move a little bit under his wing, and looked to his left. His heart stopped and he just stared at her sleeping soundly under his wing that kept her warm. He could feel his side touching hers. To put it mildly he felt very embarrassed. Not her sleeping so close to him, but the fact that he just remembered he was the one who put his wing over her and kept her warm! He barely knows her and yet he's doing things like he's known her since childhood!

"Relic you have got to get ahold of yourself! You are not in this… strong feeling for someone thing! You are a soldier, and a soldier cannot have mercy on his enemy! If I start to have a merciful heart then I'll die in the battlefield!" he quietly yelled to himself. Unfortunately he whispered a tad too loud. Melonie stirred and opened her eyes to see his face right in front of hers. She realized the situation she was in and widened her eyes, only getting out a few words, "Oh… Uh… morning…?" she was turning bright red and he could feel the heat from her as she looked at him.

"It's not what it looks like, trust me. You were shivering and I just kept you warm, nothing more," he looked away, "I've got work to do, so uh… yeah," he jump off the bed rather quickly. On his way out he hit a leg on the wall, mumbling an "Ouch!" on the way out. She was still red, showing through her blue scales. "That was… strange to say the least," she came back to reality, "But… it was nice of him to keep me warm, it was cold out last night," she saw him whip out the door just as she walked into the living room. "From the looks of it, he wasn't planning of what just happened either. He's one of a kind, that's for sure," she smiled and chuckled, "one of a kind alright,"

Going out of the house as fast as he could, he flew faster than he ever had to the palace H.Q. even the guards though something was wrong. "Don't worry boys I just have some… very important business to attend to!" he reassured them. He could hear them talking as he flew down and ran through the halls, "He's been acting strange lately," one said, "Yeah, I heard he saved a dragoness from a castle, you think they're… you know, together?" the other asked. "Nah man, you know Relic. Rock hard, nothing in, nothing out. He'd never fall for someone, not with his personality," he said. "Yeah right, and I'm the king of the world. He's never so eager for a meeting with the leaders of this place; I think something happened between the two. Something really awkward, and now he's just trying to run from it," the other responded. "Man, you're full of it; you think you're some crystal ball wizard or something?" the other joked. "What? I can be right," he other crossed his arms. Relic couldn't hear the rest of what they said. He slowed to a normal walk as he started to come to Alec's room. He made sure nothing seemed wrong with him and opened it casually.

"Ah, Relic my boy. Good to see you again. Fortunately for you, the leaders decided to postpone this meeting to celebrate the major victory over the enemy, in honor of the soldiers who vigorously fought to defend our cause. I also hear these so called "legendary" dragons; Spyro and Cynder were in it and helped win the battle. Seems funny if you ask me, but they helped win and both are friends with Hunter- which is a good friend of mine. So they are my friends too. Anyway, besides that point- I hear you let that dragoness you rescued stay with you at your house. How you holding up?" he asked turning to the window, looking at Relic.

"Well, uh, i-i-it's great! We're getting along real well. Nothing strange has happened at all. And uh… nothing's wrong… at all!" he forced against his brain and hearts thoughts combined.

"Hmm, that's not what the nurse told me…" he stopped his smile.

"She what," he said in a monotone voice.

"Look, Relic. It's a normal thing to love, I've had my own wife before and I've lost her- you know that. I haven't had anyone other than her, and you shall probably find you will act the same with her as I did with my own wife when I first met her. I'm not allowing myself to go into a pointless story," he waved his arm, motioning like it was nothing to talk about that was of importance," But since you just may be in love, just wait for the right moment, and it'll all come together. Trust me on that one, Relic," he finished.

"I still don't even know what love fully is yet, how will I know?" he asked, no one had even given him a full explanation other then you have feelings towards that person and would protect them to the ultimate sacrifice, nothing else.

"Relic, Love, in a sentence, is when two people see each other, and just know they were meant to be together, more like they complete each other," he said.

"Still not following," he said

"Hmm… you read about Ying and Yang right? How once cannot exist without the other?" he asked.

"More like you forced me to read it," he said, remembering that 2,000 page long book of hell to read.

"That's what love is sort of like. You are the Yin, once you find your Yang, you can't forget about that person, and you can't live without them, no matter how much stimuli you offer to suppress the thoughts of her," he stated.

"So you're saying that no matter what, she's like my other side?" he pondered and asked him.

"In a weird way of stating it… yes, but it's much more than that, Relic. Like she said, the time will come and you'll see just what love is for yourself. Anyway, enough of that non-sense. As I stated before there is no meeting today, and no R&E, battles, R&R to attend to. You're free for today, go do something- this is one of the few vacations you've ever had. And you well deserve it," he waved his hand, saying he was dismissed.

"Yin and yang… why does that sound so familiar all of a sudden. It's almost like I read it before I came here… almost like…" something happened; he started to black out and fell to the ground with a large _thump_.

"What? Where am I?" he was in a black abyss. He could see a white light getting closer and closer. It suddenly turned into colors and shapes formed. He saw three dragons outside in a forest. one was obviously no more than just hatched. The other two were adults, one male and one female.

"Hey, how's the youngster doing?" the male asked.

"Perfectly fine," she looked up at him, smiling. The male sat down next to her and put his wing over her. He could now see what types they were, one was green. Probably an earth dragon, which was the female. The other was fire, like him. But the newborn was also fire. Strangely it had the same features as he did. Same yellow horns, lava red scales, same wings. The same flaming tail end. Relic was confused on what was happening right now. But he saw something black and gray in the corner of his right eye. He turned his head and saw smoke and the bright red color of fire starting to make its way up the forest.

"Hey, you two! Get out of here, there's a fire!" they apparently didn't hear them. He tried to move but for some reason his body didn't respond. He was almost frozen in place. The male lifted his head and said, "Do you smell something?" he looked over to see the smoke and flames, "Oh dear ancestors, we've got to go now!" the female looked over to see the fire, she quickly grabbed the newborn dragon and flew up. Relic sighed in relief but saw something black fly up at the dragons. He yelled at them to dodge them, but they didn't hear him still! He looked up and closed his eyes. "NO!" he yelled. His eyes shot open and he saw he was on a medical bed. "Wha… what just happened?" he silently asked to anyone who might hear him.

"You fainted, that's what." He heard a female voice say. Relic saw Melonie walking up to him from his left side. "Nurse said Alec told her you just collapsed outside his door, just what happened is what I should be asking to you," she said in a concerned voice.

"I don't know… I just felt dizzy and fell onto the floor. Then I had this really weird dream, almost like a… a memory, it seemed so real, like it was in fact a memory from my newborn years," he shook his head.

"I'm just glad you're alright," she sighed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why? Well I do care about you, in case you are wondering. That and I don't know anyone here besides you. I'm not that great at making friends since I've been locked up and no one else here is a dragon anyway. I don't think humans and dragons usually make a good pair of friends from my experience,"

"Back up, back up. Did you say you cared about me?" he asked, _"Does she have the same feelings I feel about her?"_ he thought.

"Well, duh. You're my only real friend around here. Without you I'd be hopeless again," she remembered the loneliness of that dreaded place. The memories of when she was free, and had a loving family around her… all dead thanks to the humans.

"Uh, thanks, I've got… wait. Meetings postponed until tomorrow," he forgot already.

"Since your little incident, the guys and Alec gave you a whole month off to get "what's left of your sanity back", as they put it," she rolled her eyes at that last part, "Come on, I know a place where you and me can relax. Found it while exploring the forest," she said to him.

"I guess it beats sitting around on a bed all day," he said.

"I'm not forcing you to come," she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm just kidding, I'd love to come," he said.

"Huh, you actually use that word in a sentence, looks like my definition of it did get through to you," she sighed. They walked out of the walls, seeing as Melonie's wing was just starting to heal up. They went out and stepped onto the dirt path.

"I've always liked the dirt roads better, not as hard on my feet as the rock roads," Relic said.

"Yeah, Nice and soft," she sighed in relief.

"So, where's this spot you're so eager to show me?" he asked

"Just follow me. I found it in the middle of my walk. It's a beautiful view," she said, almost dragging him.

"Sounds, uh, pleasant," he said. Relic never really got a vacation; he had to delve deep into his memory to remember words like pleasant and such. They walked for quite a bit, the wind passing over them and colorful leaves of fall dancing around them. The sunlight shone through the cracks the tree branches did not cover, and gave heat in the new coming cold winter season. They finally made it to her spot she found. Relic had never been to this part of the forest, seeing as it was owned by the palace. He couldn't describe with words how much the scenery left him awe struck. A small hill overlooked a view of waterfalls and mountains with evergreen trees bowing to it. The mist created rainbows all around and sparkled in the air, creating a magical feeling. The sun in the blue sky made it seem like a summer afternoon, not almost winter.

"Beautiful, right?" Melonie asked Relic as she laid down and admired the view she had atop the hill. Relic walked over and sat down next to her.

"I've never seen this part of the forest before, I'm just as amazed as you are," he looked over the distance, mesmerized by how far he could see into the mountains. He looked to his left and at her, the sparkling water seemed to surround her, and make her sparkle. She looked…

"Beautiful…" he whispered to himself.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just, uh, admiring the scenery,"

"I wish I could just sit forever, just watching this. It's so calm and tranquil. It's like it's never seen any fighting or wars. So peaceful, just how it should be," she put her head down on the ground. She curled up into a ball and faced the waterfalls.

"You're going to sleep?" he asked.

"Hmm? Not really, it's just so quiet here and nice. I just wanted to look out for a little bit," she said.

"Heh, this is really a nice place for relaxing," he laid down next to her. "You know, this was worth the walk and everything, being able to miss work. I always thought just doing nothing but walking around all day would be boring but, I'd do this anytime I could when I get stressed out," he said.

"Yeah…" she said, apparently dozing off.

"You're going to nap a little bit, aren't you?" he grinned.

"I dunno, I've been tired lately. Must be that if you don't get sleep for a long time you're always tired for a bit," she yawned. She instantly felt her eyes get heavy and fell into dream land. Relic decided to do what he did before, and hopefully not get stuck in the same incident, and put his wing around her. He didn't really care if she was cold or not, he just felt like, well, he wanted to be near her. Alec made it clear to him, she was his yang. He had to tell her one way or another.

**Aaaand cut. I'd write more, but my right wrist is starting to bruise from the car accident. So I'll stop here, it's a good place to stop anyway. This is continuing off of the last chapter, and is not a new one. So still no funny since It's the same damn day that I made two chapters in one.**


	9. Oh Nele

**Hello everyone. Back again, so yeah. Car accident still stings a bit :/. Thankfully nothing serious happened. But yeah, back to the story. If you're wondering why I've sort of dragged out two days over a period of three chapters, here's the reason. I felt in the original they fell for each other… a little too quickly. I didn't want any Romeo and Juliet thing going on in the remake, so I've sort of made it a tiny bit longer to help out with that. Enough rambling; go look at the text down there.**

Sometime in the late afternoon, Relic felt something shuffle under his wing and press against his body. He woke up and silently yawned and chapped his lips a little bit to keep them from being dry. He opened his eyes and looked around, still the amazing water falls he saw earlier. A smile crept on his face at the sight as he looked around. He looked down at Melonie sleeping peacefully beside him, a little too close he thought. He didn't realize he was a bit too close to her until he looked at his tail… right over hers. He didn't want another incident and quickly moved his tail to avoid said incidents. Shortly afterwards when he moved his tail, Melonie woke up. She brought her head up, knowing she felt a wing over her, and knew he was right beside her.

"Afternoon," Relic said, looking at her. Although they were further apart than they were at morning, it still felt awkward for the both of them.

"Hi, Relic. Keeping me warm again I see," she cooed.

"I'm nice if you're on my good side, I guess you could say," trying to keep _that_ secret from coming up.

"How would you treat me if I got on your bad side?" she grinned.

"Dunno, you haven't done anything to get close to my bad side," he smiled. She could tell he was warming up to her. He was definitely a nice guy, and probably had tons of people on his "bad side".

"I'd hate to see your bad side; you seem like too much of a nice person to get angry. Easily, I mean," she smiled back.

"Do you even have a bad side? Like, even if you got really angry, would you just go bizarre?" he asked. She looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, if I get to my boiling point, I can pretty much turn into a lava monster. All my attacks turn to lava, and not normal lava, it produces a special flame apparently. Even if the lava just taps you; your whole body is engulfed in flames, weird right?" he chuckled. Not her idea of a funny story but… whatever floats his boat I guess, "So, do you have a boiling point?"

"I don't think so. But on the other hand, I don't really get mad. I guess I'm just too nice to hurt people on my own will," she said.

"Well, it's best to stay happy. I wish I didn't have to work every day. Being here and just looking out, flying wherever you want, whenever you want. Just go anywhere… I'm stuck here, can't go outside palace limits without getting a punishment; unless it's for a mission's purpose," he explained.

"That why you are always so eager to go on a mission when you get the chance?" she asked.

"Mostly, other times it just gets boring doing the same thing over and over again, once this blasted war is over, I can just relax whenever I want. I can do whatever I want, be free I guess," he sighed.

"Sounds like you've had a rough life, you've lived in that palace for how long?" she asked.

"As far as I can remember. That dream I had seemed like a memory from my early childhood, but I just don't know what to think of it," he said, "Come on, let's go walk around. Staying here is nice, but I want to explore before the days over," he nudged her up.

"I guess so, I'm not really familiar with the place, so if we get lost, you're flying us back," she laughed, nudging him lightly back.

"Wait, why do I-oh, yeah," he remembered her broken wing, "How long till that heals? Well, I went to the nurse, she said a good month and a half. It's also where I heard you fainted after hearing you got a day off. How much stress are you put under? Seems like it was so much of a relief that you just collapsed immediately," she giggled. She got up after Relic and started to walk down the dirt pathway. The dancing leaves and swaying tree branches seemed to welcome them as they strolled down. They must have been close to the palace walls though, because a little bit later they heard cheering from afar.

"I didn't know jousting tournaments got rescheduled…" Relic said in a confused voice.

"I don't think it's about jousting, Relic. It's probably a party to celebrate something," Melonie corrected.

"Want to go check it out?" Relic asked.

"I'm not a great party person… and I don't really know if people would really like me there either," she said.

"Why not? They like me a lot," Relic said.

"I don't know, I guess being in a five foot cell kind of lowers your self-esteem. I'm just not all that confident about going," she clenched her teeth, wondering how badly she could embarrass herself by doing something stupid. This was his chance! He could help her feel more comfortable, and maybe see if she likes him back!

"Hey, don't worry about it. If anyone gives you trouble I'll be the one who sees a stop to it. You'll be fine, don't worry about it!" he picked her up and put her on his back. Melonie was surprised at his sudden boldness, but was almost happy he did what he did.

"You're one of a kind, you know that?" she smiled.

"Heh, well, I want you to have the best of times here. So we gotta go see what all the fuss is about," he started to take off. Just before he took off, she pecked him on the cheek. He was sort of surprised at this.

"Consider that a thank you, Rel.," Melonie cooed.

"Rel.? Giving me a nickname I see, even Alec doesn't do that," Relic slightly grinned.

"I guess he just doesn't have a very good imagination, what nickname would you give me?" she asked.

"Hmm… how about, Mel.?" He said. Mine as well copy off her I guess.

"At least you tried…" she sighed, laying her head down on the depression on his neck. He shortly reached what was going on, apparently the soldiers had returned from the previous battle, and were celebrating it. That was a major turning point in the war apparently if there was a party going on. He also saw a purple and jet black dragon and dragoness walking together, the black dragoness leaning her head on the dragon's shoulder. Both seemed happy, and were talking about something he could only see with his eyes.

"Those two must be Spyro and Cynder," Relic smiled.

"Who?" Melonie asked.

"Apparently those two helped win the battle recently, I've been hearing non-stop about it," he explained.

"They look like they're almost as young as us, probably only a few years older," she said, surprised at how young they were, going into a full scale battle.

"Have you ever heard of them before?" he asked, all he knew about them is that they helped win the battle- and that he wasn't the last dragon is existence, other than Melonie.

"No, I just heard about them right now. They look too young to be going into a fight. At least, to me, anyway," she said.

"What about me? I fought just so you and I could live through that castle," Relic said, thinking she forgot about him.

"I didn't say you can't fight, I'm just saying that we shouldn't be put through killing and… fighting, at such a young age," she corrected.

"Well, we all should know how to fight, you should too. I mean, if no one was there, and you were surrounded and had no idea how to fight… well, you wouldn't last a minute," he said, expression his own opinion.

"We shouldn't need to know how to fight… we're only kids…" she said.

"We're almost adults, and we need to know how to fight, in case something happens," he said. _"Wait… I shouldn't have said that. I'm not talking to a trainee here… I'm talking to someone who hates fighting… crap._

"I lost my whole family to a war!" she suddenly exploded with anger, "I saw those things, killing my mother and father! With my own eyes! Then I see my own kind doing the same thing to them! It's disgusting! Killing for the sake of it, then for revenge!" she clenched her teeth, remembering that moment when the humans started attacking the small house she and her parents lived in. They mercilessly attacked them and shot arrows. There were too many to even have a chance of winning. The father was killed immediately, and the mother next- not even getting to save her child.

"_Run, get out of here! Just go!" the mother yelled._

"_But… But mom! You have to come with me!" Melonie said, not knowing what to think of the situation at hand._

"_I SAID GO! And don't even think about looking back! Just keep running, far, far away from here!" the mother swiped at a human coming at her._

"_Mom, what's going on?" Melonie yelled through the fighting._

"_Melonie, will you just-!" she felt something stab her. She looked down and saw a sword lodged in her chest, and went into shock, "Melonie… just… run," she managed to say before collapsing to the ground._

"_Take this one as prisoner, it won't be hard to keep that thing under control until we have no use for it," the apparent leader said._

"Melonie… I didn't know… I'm- I'm sorry," Relic realized it went just as he feared.

"Just put me down…" she started to have cracks in her voice.

"What? Look I know I upset you but please, calm down," he said, not knowing how to deal with this type of situation was hard. Alec never got mad, and the soldiers only followed orders.

"I said just put me down!" she yelled at him, almost crying at the horrid memory and the pain it still caused her. He obeyed and slowly flew down, letting her off. He just stood there like a rock, walk away holding back tears. He never dealt with this before, "Do I just let her go? Do I try to make it better? What good have I done trying to do that… best to leave her be, yeah," he concluded in his mind. Now he didn't even feel like going to the party, and he was always glad for fun. But it was different, he left like he lost something dear to him, he just didn't have the energy for it. He could see her as he flew to it, running maybe to anywhere. He could feel something hurting in his, chest, like something had just slammed a log into him and then repeated the process a few times.

"What do I do? Leaving her is the wrong thing but, I just don't know how to handle this situation! It was never in the training! Now what…"

"_Relic you dumb idiot! Not everything you need to know is in that damn training! Get your ass back to her! You don't get it do you? You've tried to make yourself an assassin, but inside you're still a normal dragon! Go back to her. Now!" _A voice yelled in his head. Relic couldn't see her silhouette anymore, but that voice was right. Doing something and making it worse means you at least tried, and he couldn't just let her anger take control of her. If she got into trouble it would've been his fault if something happened to her.

With Melonie, going to anywhere but near Relic or anyone for that matter

"He doesn't understand… he doesn't remember losing his family… he doesn't have the pain of it. If we never learned how to fight there would be no wars… no inventions of bows or swords… no killing out of sport. He's just like the ones who locked me away… just get an order and he'll kill someone just because of it. The person could just not like that one he ordered dead, and yet they do it for the sake of it…" she ranted on. The hatred in her for the ones who killed her family, then thinking the only friend she had was just like them. It was too much to bear, but she kept aimlessly walking until she reached the walls of the city; and left. She wandered into the forest, passing the spot her and Relic sat down and slept with each other, now it just seemed like another bad memory to haunt her. "Guess I'm on my own… again. Just like that prison," she almost sobbed, "except bigger…"

Relic, on the search for Melonie inside the palace walls

"She couldn't have wandered far… It's only been a little bit! Where could she have walked to?" he frantically flew around. Only a few seconds ago did he decide to search for her when he saw she wasn't at his house; as he had hoped she would be. He wondered, "Could she have left the palace? No, no; that's a dumb idea, it's dangerous out there when it gets dark. The only reason I accepted to go was because it was day! If she left and it gets dark… there's no telling what she'll run into!" he searched around, flying around and skimming the ground. "Uuuughh!" he sighed, in more of an irritated manner. "Just when I find out just what was "wrong" with me, I go and mess everything up! Of all times!" he continued to yell at himself. "She had to of left the palace, I've searched everywhere! But if she did leave, there's no telling where she even went, or if she might still be inside this place!" his mind raced with possible scenarios. "It's best to searched outside, it's better if I didn't find her in there, at dark too," he flew off over the gates after some few minutes. For over ten minutes he flew low to the ground just below the tree tops, but to no avail. It was starting to get dark, almost mid-dusk.

Melonie, still walking aimlessly, only miles away from where Relic was searching

"It's getting dark, I guess I should find a suitable shelter," she quietly said to herself, "Maybe I was a little too hard… I overreacted… he didn't know… it wasn't his fault. But I can't go back now… he's probably furious with me, there's no way he'd let me back in… so either way, I'm on my own, why did I have to do that…" she closed her eyes, holding any tears or any ideas of going back come out. It was probably going to be night soon, and she needed a place to rest for the night.

Over the course of over two hours did she find a place to sleep for the night. She knew Relic couldn't possibly be looking for her now, he would've found her by now. Going into what she found, a fairly old tree with a large hole on the bottom made from rocks and other things that lived in there before her.

Relic, giving up all hope, soon to return to the palace if not finding traces of Melonie's where-a-bouts

"Looks like she probably went the other way… I've been flying around all day and I've only found footsteps from earlier!" he sighed, "And those creatures are going to be out any time now, but she has no idea of that. Maybe… maybe she was still in the palace, I just didn't look good enough, or maybe she went back to the house just as I left and we didn't notice each other," he started to go back, hearing a faint sound close by, sort of a moan. "Too late," he spat. The sounds started to sound like they were circling him. Soon he only could go forward before getting surrounded. "I don't have time for this! Go away, all of you! I said go back to your little holes in the ground!" he yelled at them. The moaning turned into a low growl. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea Relic…" he quietly said to himself. "No matter, I've probably dealt with worse then you anyway," he shot a small flame into the bushes in which he heard a noise. "Wait… if they're out by me… that means…" he said realizing the creatures were outside, "Melonie," he said in a scared tone. He became more stressed as to whether she was still inside the palace, or if she was out here, with these monsters. "If you won't go back, then I'll make you!" he gave his last warning. The creatures seemed not to care, or they didn't understand that he was putting out a threat. He saw moving in the big ferns and bushes around him. They were getting ready for an attack. He heard something far away, a good mile or so. It sounded sort of like a scream, but he couldn't be certain, "It doesn't matter, anything I hear I need to go by. If there's even the slightest chance…" he dug his claws into the ground, getting angry. "I don't have time for you… get OUT OF MY WAY!" he consumed himself in flames and set the surrounding vicinity on fire. He heard the things crying in pain and agony as they jumped out of the vegetation running and trying to stop the burning. Relic took this chance and took off as fast as he could to where he heard the yell.

You know who I'm talking about

She was just about to fall asleep in the wilderness, but upon hearing a noise from the side of the tree she sprang up. She poked her heard out from the tree and looked around. Hearing something move to the right of her made her a little uncomfortable, "Uh… h-hello?" she called out. She heard a rustle across from her now and turned her head. She walked out from the tree , hoping it was just some critters running around in the dark. She didn't hear anything for a few seconds. She sighed and blinked to let her eyes adjust more to the darkness. She perked up when she saw a shadow in the almost completely night sky. The moon shone brightly and emitted light even on the dark forest floor. She turned around and froze at the sight. She opened her mouth but no words came out, only empty breaths. She walked slowly backwards and heard noise from behind her that soon turned into whispering. She stopped dead in her tracks. The figure wasn't able to be seen in the dark. But she could tell, it definitely was not friendly. The noises from behind her, she knew it was an ambush. The memories came back again, _"Run Melonie! Just run! Don't look back!" _it yelled in her head. She tried going past it, but the figure just stepped in front of her. It just looked at her, just, looked at her. She heard more noises from in back of her, it turned into sounds of steps on dirt. She looked behind her and saw more figures, pouring out from the bushes. "Wh-what are you doing? I don't mean any harm!" she cried out. She heard more whispering from in back of her as she looked at the thing in front of her, thank the ancestors it was too dark under the trees to make out what it looked like. But the shape was scary enough to make her scared of it. Not knowing what was going on, and she already knew what were probably the intentions of these things, she started to tremble. Her heart raced with adrenaline and fight or flight thoughts, though no fighting thoughts came to mind, only run; which wasn't an option right now. She heard the things from behind her walk at her, and so did the thing in front of her.

"Nowhere to run… what do I do, what do I do, what do I do?" she thought frantically. She did the only thing she did know how to do, encase herself in ice. At the last moments notice, she let the mana around her freeze the water molecules and from an ice hemi-sphere around her. The things started to pick at it. When they saw just pounding it with their fists wasn't working, they got wooden clubs, old metal rusty swords that were probably taken from fallen soldiers. Soon, the ice was cracking; pieces falling to the ground inside the hemi-sphere. She shrieked when a large chunk from the top fell right by her. There was only a sliver of shallow ice at the top of it protecting her now, it wouldn't be long before they broke in. Terror had sunk in and made her dizzy and everything seemed to slow down. One side of the sphere broke a little bit and she could fear the ice shattering. It sounded barely audible, and it seemed like this would be her last moments before she would die. She thought of Relic for some reason, she had always thought if she were about to die, she'd be happy knowing that her parents would be waiting for her wherever she went. But instead, a feeling of sadness washed over her, wondering about Relic and what could have been if she hadn't of overreacted.

"Relic… I know you can't hear this… but I realize why I always felt comfort near you…" she whispered, "_I love you…"_ she closed her eyes, waiting for the hemi-sphere to be broken into, and her death to arrive. She heard the ice shatter like glass and soon it fell to pieces around her. She could hear the monsters walk towards her, and looked up to see a bronze blade and many more weapons pointed at her. The bronze sword was raised up, and struck downwards.

**Cliffhanger :O. I don't do many of those, and personally, I hate to leave it right here. BUT… It seems to keep people wanting to read it more from other stories I've read, so yeah. I'm an ass for doing that I know :P. Also, it's my Birthday today! :D. 16 Years old, ftw. No funnies today, it's been busy lately, sorry folks :(.**


	10. suki da  yo

**Sup guys, up at 12:30 AM, and I have to get up at fawking 4 AM. Hope you guys like putting me through this torture :l. Well, hf reading this. Tired, and yeah. 3 you all.**

The sword was raised, and she awaited it to come down on her, signaling the end of her life. She could hear the movement of the monster swing the sword down point-first. She closed her eyes as tightly as possible, hopefully going to numb the pain. She did hear the sound of flesh being sliced into, but could holding your eyes shut really numb all that pain? She opened her eyes, and didn't feel any pain. She saw blood dripping beside her… from above her. She looked up to see… Relic.

"Sorry to… interrupt your little game… but…" he coughed up blood, "I kind of have to get her out of her… and I need you guys to just get out of here…"

He came for her? But… she had been so mean to him on things he couldn't have understood. Why wouldn't he be mad at her? Yet here he is, taking a sword for her.

"Relic… why," she felt tears starting to form from her eyes. Her heart ached seeing him stabbed right in the back, using his strength to stand on two legs so he wouldn't have smashed into her when he got hit. He looked at her, keeping one eye closed in the shocking pain he felt. The monsters took a step back, whispering to themselves as if thinking of what to do next. The swords wielder held and didn't let go. Relic jerked his back and broke the rusted sword in two, keeping half of the broken sword still in his back and sending the wielder to the ground. They seemed to be surprised themselves at what he did for her, and how he shrugged the sword stab like that.

"If you ever lay a finger on her, let it be very clear. I will hunt everything that comes out of here at night, until there is nothing left of you pathetic mongrels. I do not… make… idle threats… either…" he felt his conscious start to slip away, he was losing too much blood- too fast. He looked at her, not sure if he could stay awake for more than ten more seconds. He gathered his strength and shot a round of flames at the ones behind him, burning them a little bit and causing them to scatter into the trees a little bit. Relic coughed up more blood, and fell onto the ground. Melonie just watched, heavily breathing and tried to speak, but only wheezes were managed to escape her mouth.

"_I don't care if my wings broken… he sacrificed himself for me… time I stopped being the one to cower…" _she kept thinking, but she still acted like she always had. One by one, the monsters came back out once they saw Relic unconscious on the dirt path. Something changed though… she felt a new energy. It gave her hope, she grabbed Relic and threw him on her back. The pain she felt moving her broken wing was unbearable. But she knew if she didn't, they'd both be dead, and he would have saved her for nothing. She leapt up in the air, her wing crying out in pain as the broken bones in it scraped and destroying the tissue in her wing with each desperate flap. She herself cried out in pain a lot. She reached the palace walls within seconds, and just fell. Both crashed into the ground , thankfully Relic hit on his side, not forcing the sword to go any further into his already bloody body. Melonie could feel blood seeping out of her broken wing, the destroyed tissue hurting too much to bear. She looked at it and saw blood staining the membrane of her wing and the base of her wing throbbing with pain. She lost consciousness soon after, her last memory was that of looking at Relic. She had no thought, just a warm feeling of comfort with him. She woke up sometime tomorrow, probably in the early afternoon. Since she was on a bed; someone had apparently found them, probably a guard, and saw light shining through a nearby window. She started to get up, but felt her wing sting in pain, begging not to be moved after last night's incident. She obliged and as carefully as possible got off the short bed and kept the wing at her side as much as possible. She looked around, a plain stone floor and wall. Probably inside the palaces "palace" as one could say. "Relic would be nearby right? I mean, they found us at the same time so he would have to be near right?" as she looked around, seeing no trace of him at all in any direction. "Don't tell me he's…" the thought sprung into her mind. "No, he can't be… he promised he'd protect me…!" trying to reassure herself- but to no avail. "Relic, please don't be dead," she said quietly to herself.

"Why would I be?" a voice came from another room, stepping out into the same as hers. She gasped at how different he looked with all the bandages and stiches on him. "I mean, it's not like I got blood poisoning from a badly rusted sword, almost bled out to death, and almost cracked my neck from the fall you made me take," he chuckled.

"Relic! How can you be laughing at the condition you are in a time like this? You almost died!" she didn't sound angry, it couldn't be described easily. It sounded angry by words, but the tone sounded concerned, sad, and a little relieved. "How bad is it… your wounds," she managed to choke out.

"Close call, an inch to the right and he would have sliced my spine in two. I could be a paralyzed dragon, even that sounds funny," he smiled at her.

"Why are you laughing at that… I almost lost you! And here you are, joking around like it's a normal day, being a complete imbecile to what could have happened!" she yelled. This sounded more angry, but still like before.

"Who cares about me? All I wanted to be sure of is that you were ok. I've survived much worse than this, but you on the other hand, well… let's just say I would've lost something important to me if you had passed," he walked towards her. "_Good, Relic… just follow what the nurse said to you a while ago. You'll know when the time comes… I just hope I actually know this is the right time…" _he thought.

"Wh-what?" she lost all anger in her voice. Did he just say what I think he said? "I'm… important to you…?" she felt sad, but not a crying sad. More like a sad that held pain over years, finally being let go. A burden being cut loose, she felt happy, no, not happy, overjoyed.

"Very much so," he stepped in front of her, eye to eye. "Look, I'm really not god at…" he stumbled _"Why is it so hard to say a simple four lettered word? Come on just say it…" _he thought. "I'm not really good at… love… but from what I've hear and uh… felt. I've come to the conclusion that… uh. I… um," he's hopeless…

Melonie was surprised, but it soon turned to a smile. She looked at him and almost giggled at how out of character he seemed. He always was so laid back, so careless. But here, he was the complete opposite.

"So yeah, uh," he couldn't find the right words to say… great.

"Relic, stop talking," she smiled. Relic couldn't make out if that was good or bad, usually if someone says to shut up or stop talking, it's a bad thing. But… she was smiling?

"Sorry, this is probably a bad time, I should get going," he started to turn away.

"No, Relic," she giggled while say it, "I didn't mean it in a bad way," he turned back.

"Huh?" he had no idea what to say at all. Clueless as ever. She walked back to him, and brushed her lips on his. Her eyes were closed, savoring the moment as much as possible. Relic though, was wide eyed- more surprised than he had ever been in his life, but melted into the kiss and closed his eyes. He savored the moment just as much as she did, and felt warm all over, sort of like a hug. They both forgot about the pain from their wounds and felt nothing more. Just as the kiss started, it ended only seconds after. Both opened their eyes and looked at each other for a moment, just processing what happened. But neither cared, they got their feelings out, and it felt so nice.

"You're hopeless… you know that?" she whispered to him, breaking the silence.

"That doesn't change anything," he whispered back. She smiled back at him and sighed, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Relic… I know we've… only just met. But…" she sighed again, getting it out of her, "I know that me and you… we were destined to meet each other," she sniffed, letting a tear escape her eye.

"Heh, I feel the same way," he chuckled, putting his wings around her, ignoring the stinging from the pain in his back. "How long till' your wing is alright?" he asked, remembering that she flew him here with a broken wing.

"Dunno, I just woke up. I don't really care either," she took her head off his shoulder, looking at him. "I find walking with you is always nicer anyway,"

"I won't be flying for a while either. I woke up about an hour ago, doc. said a good week or two before my back heals up. Till then I'm on break," he said. She felt a wave of relief come over, she had found a purpose, with him. And now that they both can just rest and, well. Do anything they want for at least a week, it felt like all the stress was gone from days before.

"I love you, Melonie, remember that," he finally got out. With her knowing it… for some reason it was a lot easier to say now.

"I will always love you too," she said. Both exited the hospital, going back home. They looked around at the different buildings, passing a local commerce trade market, black smith shops, banks, general stores, and more. Both never really took the time to see what was around them. Relic, even being there almost his whole life, only really saw the H.Q. and his house. Melonie just came there only a week ago, never getting to look around much. The fountains around them sparkled in the sunlight, children and adults conversing and having a good time. The wind blew, a soft and gentle touch to the moment at which had befallen on the two. Relic kept his left wing over Melonie as he walked with her, I guess in a way protecting her from anything that could mean mischief, or it's just her thinking too much. She laughed at a thought, getting Relic's attention.

"What's so funny?" he asked, thinking she was thinking _that _time at the open prairie in the forest.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking how it won't be awkward when I found you sleeping next to me anymore. You always seemed to play it off like it was an accident. I never could determine if you were doing it to be nice or an accidental move. Or you were just seeing if I had feelings for you," she grinned at him, now wanting to know that answer, "why did you do that, anyway?"

"Well, I saw you shivering in the night, for some reason I just couldn't stand to see you shivering in the cold night so… I just kept you warm," he said, telling most of the truth.

"That's it? Huh, I expected a long story from you," she joked.

"What would you have thought it was for?" he said, opening the door to his house, letting her in first as always.

"Well," she started, going to the living room and laying down on the soft wool carpet, "I thought you were hot-headed at first, sort of like a ladies-man. But after I saw how you were more surprised than me, it immediately went out of my mind. After that, I kind of came to… like it. It felt like a warm blanket or hug that I had been missing for a really long time," she said, watching him sit down next to her.

"So, I should probably go look for some sort of job, right? I mean, now that we… well, are going to live together and all, I should play my part right?" she said.

"Never really thought of that. I get paid plenty working where I do, I could probably buy a castle for all I know. But it's your choice if you want a job or not," he said. Truthfully he didn't want her to have a job until her wing was funny healed, for obvious reasons, but forgot to mention that part.

"I do think I should, but not with my wing like this, I mean, any more damage and it could just fall off!" she laughed. Relic pictured her with only one wing, nothing changed in his mind about her, but it did make him laugh a little bit.

"Don't be laughing at a one winged me, I could imagine you looking much worse with just one wing too," she kid.

"Nothing could make you look worse," he said, coming from his heart.

"You seem like such a different person now, to be honest, it's cute. I'm so used to you being such a brawn, are you showing me the soft side of you now?" she pecked him on the cheek.

"Nah, I'm generally a nice guy. Only in fights am I a brawn. Except when me and Alec get in our little… ahem… games," he grinned, thinking of what to do next.

"You don't really do that with him do you? It seems sort of weird for a person in charge of this place to be playing pranks," she asked.

"Meh, we've known each other since we were kids, He's 26, I'm 15, he found me when I was just two he last told me. So really he was just 13 so we sort of developed a kind of brotherly rivalry," he remembered at the training they went through together. Alec never complained, but Relic was so young, did he have a hard time alright…

"It was so much easier back then, now I'm stuck with a job and now I have to feed two people, why is life so unfair~" he complained, obviously not serious.

"Just wait, if I'm getting any job it's not going to be working at a local market, I want to see what you do for a change," she said.

"You what?" he asked, shocked at her response.

"Well, I don't mean go into battle like you would, I just mean like a sort of medical stand point. Or maybe like an organizer. Just something where I don't need to kill, you know how much I hate that," she said, the memory of her parents sent shivers down her spine.

"I could see that, but uh, the medical part deals with stuff like, well, guts ever where and severed limbs. So something like a librarian or a plans organizer would suit you probably," he said.

"I guess so, I just think that I should do my equal part, something that helps a lot, not something that only buys a loaf of bread every week," she said.

"You won't need to worry about jobs for quite a while, Mel. For now, we can just relax and enjoy ourselves," he said.

"Great, now you're taking my advice, next think you know you'll be finding new spots to relax at before I do," she laid her tail on his.

"Come on, let's go to that spot before, and get back before dark too," he said, nudging her softly to get up.

"Yeah, it's a lot nicer than being cramped up in here," she got up, helping him stand. He winced at the pain in his back, mocking him under the bandages.

"You cause me way too much trouble, you know that?" he looked at the bandages wrapped all the way around him, his back to stomach going back to his back. The left wing had some Paris plaster on it, since it got hurt when he fell and slammed into the ground near the palace. Neither could fly, so it looks like walking's the only option.

"Well, no one made you come and save me, I could handle it myself," she turned her head in a drama-queen fashion, closing her eyes to give the action more of a drama effect on the scene. She gave the "humph" after her statement, opening her right eye to look at him and smile.

"Riiiiiight, suuuuure you could," he rolled his eyes, going to the door and opening it with his only good wing.

"What, I can't have fun too?" she nudged him on his side.

"Nope, reserved for me, myself, and yours truly," he joked.

"I'll be sure to write that down…" she sarcastically added. The light was dimming, with the sun retreating below the horizon line to allow the night to rule once again.

"Huh? How is it night already, we weren't in there for more than an hour!" she chirped.

"What? It can't be dusk already, it's still just past three in the afternoon. My timer isn't wrong again is it…" he trotted back to his stone clock in a little open space in the back of his house. The clock showed three, given by the moving gears and trinkets in it. He sighed, "Gotta get a new one of these things. This is the third time it's broke on me,"

"So… what now?" she pondered.

"Well, the celebration from yesterday is over… and I don't think anything else is going on. I guess we'll find to find something to do," he thought.

"Why not go meet those two dragons? They seem nice," she said.

"You only saw them in the parade," he said, though they were probably nice peo-…dragons. _"When am I going to say dragons? For Pete's sake I'm not dealing with humans here!"_ he got up and walked into his bedroom.

"Huh? Where're you going? Don't tell you you're going to sleep already," she said in a confused voice.

"I'm just getting a few things!" he yelled out from the room. Melonie raised an eyebrow and continued to lie on the ground near the fire. Her tail swished back and forth in anticipation, the fire crackling, restless as it also seemed to want to know what Relic was getting. She heard shuffling and such things, and tapped for claw on the ground in a static beat. "What's taking him so long… it's not like the room is that large," she quietly mumbled to herself.

"Now where did I put that thing… it can't just vanish into thin air…" she heard him in the ruckus and noises coming from the room. She swore if she walked in there she'd get hit by something he was throwing out of the way to find whatever he was on a quest for. But, what's the worst that could happen? She slowly walked by the door, seeing a few things lying on the ground. She made a "wha?" face on her lips and turned her head to Relic.

"Uh, Relic…?" she just watched him look through a make-shift dresser. He had such a small room, yet couldn't find anything.

"Don't tell me…" he froze in place.

"Relic what are you-" she was starting to say.

"My badge… I can't find it…" he sighed, slamming the door to the dresser shut.

"Your… badge?" she asked.

"Yeah, what you thought since I'm the only dragon in the army I don't need a badge?" he said, saying it as if everyone knew it.

"Well, yeah. It's not like someone could steal it and pretend to be you," she said in a annoyed tone.

"That's not the point…" he said in a monotone sigh.

"Whatever… it's not like it would take long to find it anyway. The house isn't that large, nor is this room. So I'll just-" cut off, yet again.

"I think I left it in the Head Quarters," he mumbled to himself, barely heard by Melonie.

"And how could you even bring it with you, it's not like you have a place to carry it in," she rolled her eyes, and tossed her head to the side, giving a sigh at the mess the once clean room was in.

"Did you really need to tear up the place?" she spoke her mind.

"Well, no. But I just need that stupid thing," he said. Looking around he saw what she meant, and quickly started to put up things with his tail and mouth; setting them back to their respective places.

"Well, we can check the place tomorrow. I'm not going to waste any time searching for something you shouldn't even need," she said picking things up and putting them back as Relic motioned with his tail where they went.

"Not the point that I shouldn't need one. It's just the responsibility of having it" he said shaking his head.

"Alec's known you for long enough. He knows you're not irresponsible. That; and that badge, even though I can see why you want it, for said responsibility sakes. But it is getting late, and me and you need the rest," she picked up a small statue of a man standing up with a sword and put it back on a small table.

"So, we haven't made any plans for tomorrow though. And I'm terrible with preparations, so it's on you to think of something," he kept a straight face and looking around to make sure he didn't miss it. She quickly put the last thing back and turned back to Relic, still making sure he didn't miss it.

"Relic, relax. We have a whole month to rest and heal. You won't be needing that thing any time soon. Besides, you're too tense when it comes to things like this. If you did miss it, it's because you're so tense~" she lectured him.

"Fine, fine. Just what do you want to do now, then?" he asked.

"Well, no one is really out now that it's night. And I'm not going back into the forest any time soon; at night at least," she shuddered. Her claws tapped the stone floor repeatedly as she jittered from the thought of what might happen. Her spine tingled and got that thought out of her mind soon afterwards.

"Well, if anything. Make something to eat. I'll make anything you want- if I have it," he said, going to the kitchen. Melonie smiled as things seemed to be going back to normal.

"So…" Relic started, seeing her walk into the room, "you sure you want to meet the two tomorrow? They might have just came in to say hi and have left already," he said.

"Why would they leave after a day here?" she asked, walking into the living room and by the fire, watching the embers as they danced around and freed themselves from the fiery inferno that raged on in the fire-place.

"Dunno. Hey, you still haven't told me what you want to have," she said, poking his head out from the divider.

"Uh, I don't know…" she thought for a second. "What do you have?"

"Well, the meat leftover from before; of course. Some carrots, uh- some raspberries, though I doubt that they're still any good…" he started to ramble, "A few heads of lettuce and cabbage, some chopped pork too," he finished. Chopped pork.. What her favorite meal was before her parents… No. That's in the past, "You have a new life here. Don't live in the past," she thought to herself.

"Um, The pork and just a few carrots," she called out.

"You sure you don't want to try the raspberries? They might still be good!" he said back.

"Yeah, but uh. I really do not like raspberries. They have… hair on them, and I just don't like the texture of them," she said, remembering the first time she tried one. "Never, again," she confirmed.

"Alright I get it. So a ton of raspberries with pork and carrots!" he said back. She sighed and buried her head in between front legs and paws.

"I'm kidding, don't worry," he chuckled, hearing the sigh she made.

**Well, I made this to be some a comic relief chapter, hope it was good. Also, the inspiration for this chapter (Well, when they got home at least) was from when I discovered the awesome anime "Toradora!" It's awesome. Watched all of the eps. and finished on Saturday. I have to say, I'm addicted to it, such a good anime :D! Lol Ryuuji, you're such a nice person, and Taiga is just plain awesome. Minorin is crazy, which is a win. But Ami, hmm… she's alright O_o. Hurrah for the Palmtop Tiger :3. You should all watch it, I guarantee you will be addicted to it in a matter of two to three episodes. But yeah, can't think of anything- nor can my bro.**

**The Volcano Of Flame: Proflameburst**


End file.
